TRASPASANDO DIMENSIONES
by Ywalker17
Summary: se que es algo loco pero lee las aventuras de yuuki Son hija menor de goku (mi personaje 7.7) en su viaje a travez de diferentes dimensiones como bleach, kuroshitsuji, DGM, KHR y algo de naruto ...soy nueva en esto TT TT
1. Chapter 1

TRASPASANDO DIMENSIONES"

Capítulo 1

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, en una ciudad normal donde se convivía con la gente y extraterrestres ~aaah~... ESPEREN! EXTRATERRESTRES!?

Sip no hay ningún error en esta ciudad se le conoce por **_"Ciudad Satán "_** pero nosotros no nos enfocamos ahí sino en la **_" Capital Oeste"_** vamos allá!

Los personajes que buscamos se encuentran reunidos en una casa redonda que tiene marcado **_" CAPSULE corp. "_** al parecer tenían un festejo (cuando no 7.7)

Todos hablaban, reían y otros comían 7.7!

En una de las mesas se podía ver una gran pila de platos y entre ese montón 3 hombres comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando una mujer algo mayor se acercó.

\- Goku, haz visto a yuuki? - dijo con un tono preocupado

\- Hm?- trago - Dijo que vendría después de entrenar-

\- hay que ver con esa señorita- suspiro - es una mujer y debe de comportarse como una , se lo he dicho, aparte de ser mi única hija - dijo con cascaditas en los ojos TT^TT

\- Ya mama déjala ser - dijo gohan colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer

\- P_pero es que es mi niña! Y no quiero que salga lastimada en una de esas peleas brutales!-

\- No te preocupes mi hermanita es muy fuerte - llega gohan

\- Es cierto Milk, además de que fue una sorpresa de que pudiera convertirse en saiyayin- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- NOOOOO!, no quiero que se convierta en una rebelde!-

-Asshh! Mama ya bájale a tus gritos!- dijo alguien por detrás a lo que los presentes voltearon

-Ven hasta ahora me contesta- aumento su llanto

\- Hola hermanita - saludo gohan

\- Yo! - dijo la chica

\- Que tal tu entrenamiento?- pregunto goku

\- yo digo que bien- n.n

\- Tienes hambre?- dijo alzando un pedazo de carne

\- Ahora que lo mencionas - GRRRRR- sip-

\- Ven, siéntate, hay mucha comida- invito goku

\- si! - se sentó al lado de este empezando a devorar platillo tras platillo (al parecer tenía un apetito feroz como el del padre -.-!)

DESPUES DE UN RATO...

\- Aaaah~ quede satisfecha-

\- Yo igual - se dejaron caer al respaldo de la silla

\- Oye Yuuki - hablo una chica con un tono de pelo azul verdoso

\- Que sucede bura?-

\- Como le haces para mantener esa genial figura pero te atragantas de comida?-

\- Hmm?- se colocó el dedo índice en la barbilla - no lo sé, tal vez el entrenamiento-

\- Vaya, que envidia -

En eso llega una limosina

\- Ah, llego mi hermano Trunks- apunto bura

\- Eh?, Trunks?- Yuuki se levantó de la silla. Todos se detuvieron mirando a Trunks al patio trasero de la casa

\- Hola a todos- saludo

\- TRUNKS!- Yuuki corrió a abrazarlo colgándose del cuello

\- Y_ Yuuki tanto tiempo sin verte - tuvo un leve sonrojo

\- Yo igual, pero es que estuve entrenando- hizo un leve puchero -3-

\- Oye Trunks - llego Bura - sabes porque mi madre nos citó aquí tan urgente?-

\- Eh? No sabes?-

-No y mira que estaba ocupada a punto de comprar un hermoso vestido - cruzo los brazos con un ligero enojo, a los demás les resbalo una gotita por la nuca (estilo anime)

\- Y bien?- pregunto vegeta

\- Bueno al parecer me dijo que invento algo así como un dispositivo que nos permita transportarnos a otra dimensión-

\- Eeeeeeeh!?- todos gritaron sorprendidos

\- Eso es posible!?- pregunto goku

\- Puede que si- salió Bulma del interior de la casa

\- ósea que no estas segura?- pregunto bidel

\- Pues...- saco un brazalete metálico - algo e.e!-

\- Waaaa! - grito juntando sus manos y brillo en los ojos - que lindo!- tomo el brazalete

\- Ah!, Yuuki debes tener cuidado, aun no lo he probado- Dijo bulma algo nerviosa porque Yuuki era algo despreocupada como goku (de tal palo tal astilla -.-!)

-Ok!...Que es esto?- miro un botón rojo

\- Eh?, no lo...- demasiado tarde, presiono el botón desapareciendo ante los ojos de todos

\- YUUKII!- grito Milk para luego caer desmayada

\- Oh no ahora que hare?- decía bulma mientras se mordía las uñas

Los demás quedaron estáticos, bueno, algunos, otros trataban de despertar a Milk

En otra parte de alguna dimensión, aparece un hueco en el aire cerca del suelo, de este sale Yuuki cayendo en su trasero

\- Are?-o. O!- Dónde estoy?- volteo a su alrededor

-Oye- le hablo alguien por detrás - que haces estorbando el paso?-

**_Chanchan chan!_**

**_Quien será ese sujeto que pareció?_**

**_Donde se metió Yuuki? Logrará regresar a casa?_**

**_Retomando desde el cap 1 _**

**_\- Oye- le hablo alguien por detras- que haces estorbando el paso?_**


	2. iniciando la aventuraESPADAS?

**_Retomando desde el cap 1 _**

**_\- Oye- le hablo alguien por detras- que haces estorbando el paso?_**

**_Yuuki al parecer ignoro eso y siguió mirando a todos lados._**

**_\- Oi!, que no escuchaste!?- se acercó inclinándose un poco ya que seguía en el suelo_**

**_\- Eh?- o.o!- que pasa?-_**

**_\- Dije PORQUE ESTORBAS EL PASO!?-_**

**_-...?- mira otra vez y estaba en medio del camino así que se levantó rápidamente del suelo - perdón - _**

**_El chico seguía examinándola de pies a cabeza apareciendo un leve sonrojo_**

**_\- Oye, cuál es tu nombre?-_**

**_\- Yuuki - contesto sin rodeos_**

**_\- Eres muy linda, quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?- A yuuki ya no le gusto como se tornaba la situación, con el chico cara de pervertido y ella siendo acorralada en una esquina._**

**_Bueno, quien se resistiría a una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, buen cuerpo sin exagerar, ojos grandes de color azul zafiro ( K: por fin la describí \n.n/, Y: ya te estabas tardando7.7, K: gomen u.u! )_**

**_\- No gracias ^^!- intento alejarlo_**

**_\- Oh vamos un rato- la tomo de la mano_**

**_\- Deja...- estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien interrumpe_**

**_\- Que no oíste?- apareció un chico con uniforme, era alto, una mirada desafiante color café, cabello naranja y buen cuerpo 7.7 detrás de el venían 2 chicos y una mujer_**

**_\- Y tú quién demonios eres?- pregunto el otro_**

**_\- Yo? Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki-_**

**_\- Bien, Ichigo, creo que buscas pelea - se acercó al mencionado- Yuuki espérame nena termino y nos vamos - se abalanzo hacia ichigo a lo que en 5 segundos el pervertido termino en el suelo KO por el golpe de Kurosaki_**

**_\- Estas bien?- pregunto ichigo_**

**_\- Si, gracias, se ve que eres fuerte-_**

**_\- Bien, me tengo que ir- coloco una mano en la cabeza de Yuuki- cuidate-_**

**_\- Espera!-_**

**_\- Que pasa?- se volteo_**

**_\- Es que creo que me he perdido- se rasca la mejilla con el dedo indice_**

**_\- Eh?, y como es casa?- pregunto la chica a un lado de Ichigo_**

**_\- Pues...- miro a un lado - creo que esta no es mi ciudad- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa_**

**_\- Entonces?- pregunto un chico con lentes_**

**_\- Por casualidad, me podrían decir cómo se llama aquí?- _**

**_\- Esta es la ciudad karakura- _**

**_\- Aaaah~ karakura- o. O!- eeeeeeh!?- su grito aturdió a los chicos_**

**_\- Que te pasa? Nos quieres dejar sordos!?- _**

**_\- Ah, ah, perdón... Me estás diciendo que no estoy en ciudad Satán?-_**

**_\- Ciudad Satán? Que es eso?- _**

**_\- Así que si funciono el brazalete- suspiro_**

**_\- Funcionar? , explícate- dijo el de lentes_**

**_\- Bien verán por "accidente"- (aja claro)- presiones este boton rojo y apareci aqui- Los otros seguían sin entender _**

**_( K: buena explicación, Y: déjame!)_**

**_\- Etto... Estas tratando de decir que vienes de otra dimensión?- hablo la otra chica_**

**_\- Correcto!- los 3 chicos miraron sorprendidos a su compañera, no es tan lenta como lo aparenta_**

**_\- Vaya problema, bien me presento me llamo Orihime Inoue-_**

**_\- Un placer soy Yuuki Son-_**

**_\- Ok, ya que estamos en las presentaciones yo soy Uryu Ishida- (coghcogharrogantecoghcogh) _**

**_\- Yo soy Sado Yasutoda puedes decirme "Chad"-_**

**_\- Y yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki- _**

**_-Un placer- hizo una pequeña reverencia, costumbre gracias a la madre 7.7_**

**_\- Yuuki- hablo orihime- sino eres de por aquí, eso quiere decir que no tienes donde quedarte, cierto?- _**

**_\- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto u.u|||- _**

**_\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo ichigo_**

**_\- Seguro?- o.o!- no quiero ser una molestia- _**

**_\- Claro que no serás una molestia a comparación de la que esta de vaga en mi casa- _**

**_-...?- no dijo más y los siguió hasta la casa de Ichigo_**

**_\- Aquí es entra- dijo ya llegando enfrente de su casa _**

**_\- Linda casa- ^.^_**

**_\- Gracias...?- _**

**_\- Bien Ichigo nosostros nos vamos- aviso orihime_**

**_\- Si- entro a la casa con Yuuki siguiéndole, se quitaron los zapatos._**

**_\- Con permiso- dijo casi en un susurro_**

**_\- Ya llegue!-_**

**_\- Oh, I_CHI_GO!- lo golpeo su padre dejándolo en el suelo, a Yuuki le dio un tic en la ceja por presenciar tal "Bienvenida"_**

**_\- Maldito anciano!, Porque no empiezas a comportarte como un padre!?-_**

**_\- Eh?- miro a la chica - Ichigo trajiste a otra novia! QUE DIRA RUKIA- CHAN!?-_**

**_\- Tch, cállate viejo no es mi novia y tampoco Rukia, ella es Yuuki la invite a quedarse aquí, no es de por aquí y se perdió- dijo subiendo las escaleras_**

**_\- Que es ese ruido papa?- aparecio una pequenia castania_**

**_\- Yuzu, Ichigo trajo una nueva huésped- _**

**_\- Huésped?- Miro a Yuuki y luego su pelo - Oye puedo hacerte peinados?-_**

**_Yuuki juraria haber visto estrellitas en sus ojos_**

**_\- C_claro- _**

**_\- Ven- la tomo de la mano arrastrándola a su cuarto dejando al papa solo._**

**_Cuando llegaron al cuarto_**

**_\- Me llamo Yuzu y tú?- dijo tomando broches, ligas y un cepillo_**

**_\- Yuuki-_**

**_\- Que lindo- _**

**_\- Gracias- _**

**_Después de eso hablaban de diferentes temas mientras la peinaba de varias formas, suelto, recogido en una coleta, dos coletas altas, trenzas , etc._**

**_Al último se decidió dejarte una coleta alta._**

**_\- Ya está-_**

**_\- Linda- se miraba en un espejo del cuarto_**

**_\- Ah, se me olvido preparar la comida!-_**

**_\- Yo te ayudo- _**

**_\- De verdad?- _**

**_\- si- bajaron a la cocina iniciado con su deber. Después de 30 minutos_**

**_\- Pondré los platos, podrías llamar a los demás?-_**

**_\- Ok- subió las escaleras y escucho murmuros salir de la habitación de Ichigo - Ichigo?- toco la puerta_**

**_Luego los murmuros cesaron abriéndose la puerta_**

**_\- Pasa algo?- hablaba con tono nervioso_**

**_\- La comida esta lista-_**

**_\- Enseguida bajo- _**

**_\- Y ellos vendrán- pregunto como si nada_**

**_\- Quienes?- _**

**_\- Los que están en tu cuarto- _**

**_\- Que dices?, estoy solo-_**

**_\- Solo?, seguro?- por más que Ichigo intentara esconderlo, ella sentía la presencia de 5 más en la habitación_**

**_\- Claro- _**

**_\- Puedo pasar?- _**

**_\- Eh?, claro- entro dirigiéndose al closet y lo abrió_**

**_\- Hola- saludo como si fuera lo más normal_**

**_Al capitán Toushiro le extraño que un ser humano pudiera detectarlos aparte de que su fuerza espiritual era baja._**

**_\- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Toushiro_**

**_\- Eh?, pero capitán- reclamo matsumoto_**

**_\- Nos vamos!- salto por la ventana seguido por los demás_**

**_\- Tus amigos?-_**

**_\- No...Bueno, tal vez-_**

**_\- Grrrrrrr- o/o!_**

**_-pues vamos a comer- dijo tratando de desviar el tema_**

**_\- Ok- bajaron y ahí se encontraban los demás ósea Rukia, Kurosaki mayor, yuzu y karin_**

**_\- Con que tú eres la nueva?- dijo karin_**

**_\- Si- _**

**_\- Yo soy karin- extendió si mano_**

**_\- Yuuki- correspondió al saludo_**

**_-Yo soy rukia Kuchiki-_**

**_\- Un gusto- sonrió_**

**_\- Bien a comer- dijo el mayor de todos_**

**_Los presentes comenzaron a comer, mientras conversaban le preguntaron a Yuuki que si de donde era y la muy atrabancada les conto a todos dejándolos boquiabiertos_**

**_( Y: no soy atravancada! -3-, K: si lo eres y calla!)_**

**_Terminaron de comer procesando la información, bueno, menos Ichigo que ya lo sabia_**

**_\- Así que vienes de otra dimensión?- _**

**_\- si- _**

**_\- Ichigo, puedo hablar contigo?- _**

**_\- Que cosa?-_**

**_\- A solas- ordeno rukia (mandona 7.7)_**

**_Subieron de nuevo a la habitación, Yuuki los siguió después, pues quería saber si iban a hablar de ella_**

**_( K: chismosa 7.7, Y: no lo soy! -/3/-)_**

**_En la habitacion_**

**_\- Ichigo, porque la trajiste?- _**

**_\- Que tiene de malo?- _**

**_\- Que pasaria si descubre sobre la "Sociedad de Almas"!?- _**

**_\- Pero su fuerza espiritual no es tan fuerte como para ver a los shinigamis o los huecos-_**

**_\- Lo se!-_**

**_\- Entonces?-_**

**_\- Solo no tengo tanta confianza- _**

**_\- Rukia no seas exagerada-_**

**_\- No soy exagerada!, solo...- O.O abrieron los ojos como plato, sentían una energía muy fuerte y solo significaba una cosa_**

**_\- Este riatsu es de...- ichigo_**

**_\- No hay duda es un "espada"-_**

**_Yuuki que estaba tras la puerta 7.7! sintió esa energía era fuerte pero no tanto ( para ella) pero tenía que saber que pasaba _**

**_\- Ichigo!- entro sin tocar_**

**_\- Y_yuuki, que pasa!?- se quedó muda, no podía creerlo, el cuerpo de ichigo estaba en el suelo pero había otro en un kimono negro_**

**_\- I_ichigo que...- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida_**

**_\- Ichigo! rapido-_**

**_\- Si- se fue saltando por los techos de las casas, pocos minutos después reacciono, saliendo igual por la ventana pero volando. _**

**_Después de dos minutos encontró a Ichigo atacando a una persona. Con un traje blanco y muy grande. Había otro con un tono de pelo entre blanco y azul, bajo hasta ellos._**

**_\- Ichigo! Ten cuidado son muy fuertes!- dijo Rukia_**

**_\- Rukia, que sucede aqui?-_**

**_Los dos voltearon sorprendidos con una pregunta " CUANDO LLEGO TAN RAPIDO?"_**

**_El resto (Osea los espada) la miraban como algo insignificante._**


	3. como? quien eres?

**_Cap. 3_**

**_\- Yuuki, que haces aquí!?- grito ichigo_**

**_\- Vine porque quiero saber que pasa y quienes son ellos?- miro a las personas de enfrente_**

**_\- Aléjate de aquí !, ellos son fuertes!- Por más que Ichigo le decía que se alejara ella no se movía, Rukia seguía sin hablar había algo raro_**

**_\- *Nos puede ver? , Pero , como?*- penso Rukia_**

**_\- Fuertes?- interrogo Yuuki ya que al parecer para ella no lo eran._**

**_\- Si, vete- _**

**_\- Tch, que molesto- dijo el peli blanco_**

**_\- Ichigo! cuidado!- grito Rukia_**

**_Pero para cuando ichigo volteo Grimmjow desapareció y reapareció cerca de ichigo mandándolo a volar con un golpe_**

**_\- ICHIGO!- grito yuuki _**

**_\- Tu turno- se abalanzo hacia yuuki, pero, su camino fue detenido por Rukia _**

**_\- Yuuki, escapa - intentaba detenerlo_**

**_\- Tch, escoria - de igual forma la mando a volar_**

**_En ese momento llego toushiro y los demás._**

**_\- Maldito, como te atreves a lastimarlos!?- apretó sus manos en puño_**

**_\- Ha, y qué? , Quien me detendrá, tu?- dijo en tono burlón_**

**_\- Te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- _**

**_\- Ya lo veremos- _**

**_\- Yuuki no! , te matara! El no es humano!- _**

**_\- No te preocupes- volteo dándole una sonrisa- Acabare pronto-_**

**_\- Te espero niñata!- provoco_**

**_\- Entonces aqui voy- desapareció y apareció frente a Grimmjow lanzándole una patada en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire, desapareció y apareció de nuevo por detrás dando otro golpe levantándolo del suelo a una gran altura. Todos tenían cara de o. O WTF!?. _**

**_Ya en el aire le dio dos golpes en el rostro el cual tomo con sus manos y le planto un rodillazo ( k: alguien necesitara cirugía 7.7)_**

**_Después giro dando una patada en la cabeza mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, con el impacto creo un gran hueco. Yuuki también descendió._**

**_Los "ESPADA" no podían creer lo que paso, como rayos esa "humana" podía causarle ese daño a un ESPADA?_**

**_\- T_tu maldita- hablo Grimmjow_**

**_\- Pensé que eras fuerte- dijo en un tono de aburrimiento_**

**_\- Que dices?- ahora hablo Rukia_**

**_\- Digo que no son fuertes- _**

**_\- Que insinúas!?- se enojó Grimmjow_**

**_\- Que eres debil-_**

**_\- Como es eso posible?- se dignó a hablar el Capitán_**

**_\- Bueno solo utilice el 20% de mi fuerza para dejarlo así- apunto al herido_**

**_Todos quedaron en shock o. O_**

**_En segundos se abre un hoyo negro donde salió otro de los ESPADA. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes la mirada era entre seria y aburrido, piel completamente pálida_**

**_\- Ulquiorra!- exclamaron los espada menos Grimmjow que sabía porque llego. Ulquiorra se acercó al herido y lo examino, luego poso su mirada en Yuuki, sin más tomo a Grimmjow y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta entrar a ese misterioso portal, los demás lo siguieron_**

**_\- Presumidos- se volteo a ver a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendidos por el espectáculo que armo. - Ichigo!- sin fue a ver como estaba su amigo_**

**_Todos abrieron paso para que Yuuki pudiera verlo. _**

**_\- Quien demonios eres?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli-naranja_**

**_\- Este lugar no es adecuado- le dio una cálida sonrisa_**

**_\- Entonces vamos a mi casa-_**

**_\- si- se levantó- todos, sujétense de mi- los demás hicieron caso_**

**_\- Que harás?- pregunto rukia_**

**_\- Tele transportación - dicho y hecho ya estaban en la casa de Ichigo_**

**_\- Habla- dijo serio Toushiro_**

**_\- Esta bien- suspiro y comenzó a contar todo sobre la raza saiyayin, que su papa era uno, sus hermanos y ella son mitad sayayin y mitad humano por su mama, también les dijo sobre vegeta que es el príncipe de la raza y que también tiene hijos mitad humanos al igual les dijo que los saiyayins son una raza de guerreros muy poderosa. Ahora entendían él porque era fuerte._**

**_\- Vaya sorpresa- interrumpió el incómodo momento ( matsumoto) _**

**_\- Entonces, de verdad no se te hizo fuerte ese espada?- Toushiro_**

**_\- No-_**

**_\- Wow-_**

**_\- Tiene fuerza, he de admitir, pero no tanto- _**

**_\- Los saiyayins son sorprendentes- dijo Rukia_**

**_\- waaaah~, tengo sueño- decía tallándose un ojo_**

**_\- Si ya es tarde- recordó ikkaku_**

**_\- Pues nos tenemos que ir- se levantó yumichika del sillón_**

**_\- Nosotros tambien- dijo toushiro. _**

**_Cuando iban se escucha un portazo, todos bajan al primer piso dándose cuenta que solo era el papa de Ichigo_**

**_\- Yuuki_chan!- corrió hacia ella_**

**_\- Yuuki-chan?-_**

**_\- Mira- coloco un papel frente a ella, el cual tomo entre sus manos._**

**_\- Y esto?-_**

**_\- Lee- dijo muy alegre_**

**_\- Eh?- parpadeo varias veces- Eeeeeeh!?-_**

**_\- Que pasa?, que dice?- ichigo tomo el papel_**

**_\- Maldito viejo esta vez te pasaste!-_**

**_En el papel venia en grande "INSCRIPCION"_**

**_\- Pero cómo?...- _**

**_\- Mi querida Yuuki como vienes de otra dimensión invente que tu casa se quemó y con ella unos papeles, ah! Y que eras hija de un hermano-_**

**_\- Entonces desde ahora seré Yuuki Kurosaki o. O?- _**

**_\- Sip- _**

**_\- Pues...- coloco una mano en la cabeza de yuuki- Bienvenida a la familia- _**

**_\- gracias onii-chan - _**

**_\- O_onii-chan?-_**

**_\- sí, soy menor- _**

**_\- Si tú quieres- apareció un leve sonrojo. Después de toda esa situación extraña decidieron que Yuuki dormiría en el cuarto de Rukia._**

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

**_~Biip biip biip~ sonó la alarma a las 7:00 am_**

**_\- hmm~- se levantó rukia algo adormilada, volteo a mirar a Yuuki pero ya no estaba -donde se metio?- sin más tomo su uniforme y se cambió, cuando iba por el pasillo escucho caer agua de la regadera, siguió su camino_**

**_\- Rukia_chan!- aparecio el senior Kurosaki_**

**_\- Que pasa?-_**

**_\- Podrias darle esto a yuuki?-_**

**_\- Eh?- miro una camisa gris de manga larga, la falda del mismo color, calcetas negras, un moño rojo y camisa blanca - claro- _**

**_\- Gracias- se fue a la cocina_**

**_Rukia subió otra vez las escaleras, bueno, solo 3 escalones llego a la habitación donde encontró a Yuuki en ropa interior_**

**_\- Ten- extendio la mano con la ropa - el senior Kurosaki te lo envía-_**

**_\- Que es?-_**

**_\- El uniforme de la escuela-_**

**_-ooh~, así son?-_**

**_\- Que quieres decir?- la miraba extrañada- que no hay escuela dónde vives?-_**

**_\- Si hay, pero mi mama me hacía estudiar en casa-_**

**_\- Wow- dijo sorprendida- bien entonces cámbiate para ir a desayunar-_**

**_\- SIP- tomo el uniforme y se empezó a vestir, ya terminando de cambiarse bajaron al _**

**_Comedor_**

**_\- Buenos días- saludo Rukia_**

**_\- Buenas- apareció Yuuki detrás._**

**_Saludaron y desayunaron_**

**_\- Bien, nos vamos- se despidieron y salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela_**

**_\- por cierto Yuuki- hablo Rukia_**

**_\- mm?- _**

**_\- Cuántos años tienes?-_**

**_\- 14-_**

**_\- ósea que eres 2 años menor que nosotros-_**

**_\- Si-_**

**_\- Pero- interrumpió Ichigo- si tienes 14, como entraste a la preparatoria?-_**

**_\- Bueno, recuerda que tu padre mintió respecto a mi historia creo también invento otras cosas ^^U- _**

**_\- Proviniendo de él no lo dudo-_**

**_Llegaron a la escuela. Ya en los pasillos_**

**_\- Cual salón te toco?-_**

**_\- Hmm, 2A-_**

**_\- Es el nuestro, ven- _**

**_Caminaron hacia las escaleras ya que el salón quedaba en el segundo piso_**

**_\- Vaya que tu papa pensó en todo, hasta estoy en el mismo salón-_**

**_\- Sí que pensó- entraron y todos los voltearon a ver._**

**_\- Oye ichigo, porque nos miran tanto?- _**

**_-No nos miran a nosotros- dijo refiriéndose a rukia y el- te miran a ti-_**

**_\- Y porque?- se detuvo- tengo algo en la cara?-_**

**_\- No es eso- suspiro- es que no te han visto, mejor dicho, porque eres nueva-_**

**_\- oooh~, ok-_**

**_~Diing dong~ sonó la alarma para iniciar las clases._**

**_Entra el maestro._**

**_\- Chicos, buenos días- todos se sentaron- hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante-_**

**_Miraron a yuuki_**

**_\- Hola-_**

**_\- Oh al parecer ya está aquí pase al frente y preséntese-_**

**_\- Si- camino hacia el pizarrón - Mucho gusto me llamo Yuuki s-s...- recordó los cambios que habían hecho- Kurosaki- hizo una pequeña reverencia_**

**_\- Si no me equivoco, eres prima de Ichigo Kurosaki, verdad?- _**

**_\- Eh? Si- movió la cabeza en afirmación_**

**_\- EH?- los del salón pusieron pokerface y voltearon a ver a Ichigo- eeeeeeh!?-_**

**_-Silencio!- callo el maestro- señorita Kurosaki tome asiento- Yuuki obedeció, sentándose en un lugar que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. La nueva vida de Yuuki, por así decirlo, empezó. Paso una semana desde su llegada, los "ESPADA" aun no aparecían pero lo que no dejaba de aparecer eran los Hueco._**


	4. de compras

**Ya era sábado y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Ichigo ****_( I: te gusta mi casa verdad?, K: si, por? ^/^)_**

**Conversaban tranquilamente intentando descifrar por qué los "Espada" dejaron de atacar, cuando se escuchó un sonido**

**~biip biip~**

**Todos miraron a Yuuki y posaron su mirada en el brazalete**

**( Y: ya ni me acordaba del brazalete, K: ya somos dos )**

**Esta presiono un botón negro.**

\- **Yuuki, eres tú?- se escucho una voz por el brazalete**

\- **O.O!, Bulma!?-**

\- **Aaah~ - suspiro- gracias al cielo que estas bien-**

\- **Bulma-**

\- **Si?-**

\- **Si el brazalete tiene un comunicador, porque hasta ahora me hablaste?- TT^TT**

\- **Es que tuve que crear una maquina para intentar traerte de vuelta pero…-**

\- **Pero? –**

\- **Solo puede enviar, ah pero hay una buena noticia y una mala-**

\- **Cuales son?-**

\- **La buena es que con la maquina te puedo mandar algunas de tu pertenencias para que sobrevivas, como ropa y otras cosas-**

\- **De verdad? *w* , ah pero esa es toda la buena noticia?-**

\- **No, también es de que puedes regresar a casa-**

\- **Que alivio- suspiro**

\- **Y la mala es que tendras que pasar por 6 dimensiones diferentes , como un circulo-**

\- **Era demasiado bello para ser cierto- lloraba con cascaditas TT^TT**

\- **Y sigue- continuo bulma**

\- **Ahora que?- continuaba llorando**

\- **Tienes que esperar por lo menos un mes para que el brazalete recargue su energía para viajar-**

\- **…****.- no dijo na mas**

**( Y: quieres agregar algo más para joderme el día?, K: no, así está bien n.n, Y: u.u!)**

\- **Te mandare tus cosas, solo déjame localizar el brazalete con la maquina y listo-**

\- **Ya que-**

**Bulma termino la comunicación, pocos minutos despues aparecieron algunas cosas**

\- **o.O!-**

\- **Yuuki, tienes muchas cosas- hablo rukia con una gotita en la nuca**

\- **N_no …en realidad no sabia que tuviera tantas cosas-**

\- **Entonces que es todo esto- dijo Ichigo viendo una gran montaña de maletas.**

\- **Ah deber sido mi mama siempre exagera – dio un suspiro**

\- **Bien- interrumpio ichigo -empecemos a llevar las cosas al cuarto-**

\- **Empecemos- cuestiono Toushiro**

\- **Si, ustedes nos ayudaran, y si no nos apuramos será mas tarde- todos sin excepción ayudaron a llevar las maletas. Despues de terminar notaron que ya era de noche**

\- **Bien, nos vamos- aviso ikkaku**

\- **Tambien nosotros, verdad capitán?-**

\- **Si- salieron de la casa**

\- **Hasta mañana- **

\- **Mañana?- preguntaron los 4**

\- **Cierto, matsumoto, tienes tiempo mañana?-**

\- **Yo?, si, por?-**

\- **Quiero que me acompañes de compras-**

\- **o.o… encantada!-**

\- **bien, adiios~ - cerro la puerta**

\- **ok, ahora a cenar- declaro Ichigo, cenaron y se fueron a dormir**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**La familia Kurosaki ya estaba despierta y desayunando en el comedor.**

\- **Por cierto Yuuki- hablo rukia**

\- **Si?-**

\- **Que compraras?-**

\- **Hmm, veamos, ropa, zapatos, una mochila, accesorios y un celular-**

\- **Tanto dinero tienes?- pregunto ichigo sorprendido**

\- **Jeje, bulma fue muy amable en mandarme un maletín llena de dinero xD-**

\- **Acaso es rica?-**

\- **No, más bien millonaria-**

\- **O.O –**

\- **Bien, gracias por la comida- recogio sus platos, lavo y se fue a cambiar. Al cabo de 10 minutos bajo con una camisa de tirantes roja, un pantalón, bueno, casi en la pierna izquierda era short y la derecha estaba completo, tenis de bota negros y una mochila cruzada.**

\- **Ya me voy-**

\- **No esperaras a matsumoto?-**

**~ding dong~**

\- **Ya llego- abrió la puerta**

\- **Yoohoo~ -**

\- **Nos vamos?-**

\- **Claro- ya se iban a ir cuando yuuki se detiene **

\- **Se me olvidaba, yuuzu-**

\- **Si?-**

\- **Toma- le entrego una gran cantidad de dinero – con esto puedes comprar mas comida-**

\- **Eh?, pero es mucho dinero!- **

\- **Guarda el resto o cómprate algo para ti y Karin-**

\- **G_gracias ^^U-**

\- **Bien, vámonos-**

**Se fueron sin más se fueron.**

**En la ciudad Yuuki y Matsumoto iban tienda tras tienda.**

\- **Es divertido ir de compras con alguien mas- dijo matsumoto**

\- **Digo lo mismo-**

\- **Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos, ya me canse de cargar todas estas bolsas-**

\- **Entonces sujétate-**

\- **Porque?-**

\- **Te-le-tra-ns-por-ta-cion-**

\- **Cierto!, bien- coloco su mano en el hombro de Yuuki**

\- **Ok- rápidamente llegaron al hogar de los kurosaki**

\- **Bien me voy el capitán se ha de sentir solo, adiós-**

\- **Bye bye- tomo sus bolsas y se fue. Yuuki abrió la puerta de la casa- ya llegue!-**

\- **Que tal tus compras?- dijo yuuzu**

\- **Muy bien-**

\- **Por cierto prepare una gran cena-**

\- **Eh? Y que s celebra?-**

\- **Nada, pero con todo el dinero que me diste compre muchas cosas-**

\- **Ah, ya veo ^^U-**

\- **Bueno seguire preparando la comida- se adentro a la cocina**

\- **Oye- se detuvo yuuzu – y tu hermano?-**

\- **Ichigo?, en su cuarto-**

\- **Gracias- se fue directo al segundo piso- ichigo!- toco la puerta**

\- **Adelante-**

\- **Ichigo te traje algo- entro la cuarto encontrándose con el mencionado en la cama**

\- **Que es?-**

\- **Algo de ropa, ten pruébatela- le avento la bolsa**

\- **Esta…bien- yuuki salio del cuarto y espero- ya puedes entrar**

\- **Waaaah! Te queda de maravilla- decía con estrellitas en los ojos**

\- **Tu crees?-**

\- **Sisi-**

**Ichigo traía una camisa de botones manga larga color negra, algo pegada al cuerpo, pantalones entubados blancos y cadenitas colgando a los lados.**

\- **Pues gracias- **

\- **De nada, oh por cierto, toma-**

\- **Que es esto?- tomo una cajita de terciopelo azul**

\- **Abrela-**

\- **Pero que…- dentro de la caja se encontraba un collar con una cruz**

\- **Es de plata-**

\- **Plata!?, pero debe de haber costado mucho-**

\- **Esta bien-**

\- **Pero…-**

\- **Shh, dije esta bien-**

\- **Pero porque?- esta vez no fue interrumpido -.-U**

\- **Tu y tu familia me han ayudado mucho-**

\- **No fue nada-**

\- **Aun asi…y karin?-**

\- **Fue a practicar futbol con sus amigos, por?-**

\- **Es que también le compre algo a ella-**

\- **Bueno, espero y le guste-**

\- **Lo hará creme- levanto su dedo pulgar en afirmación**

\- **Bien me cambiare-**

\- **No lo hagas-**

\- **Hm?, porque no?- ichigo miro a yuuki extrañado **

\- **Vendrán visitas-**

\- **Vi- sitas?-**

\- **Si nos vemos abajo- salió del cuarto**

**Yuuki iba bajando por las escaleras y entro a la cocina**

\- **Yuzu ya llego karin?-**

\- **Eh?, n…-**

\- **Me hablaban?- entra karin dejando su bolso en el suelo**

\- **Si, ven conmigo- la tomo del brazo arrastrándola al cuarto**

**EN LA HABITACION**

\- **Y ahora que pasa?-**

\- **Jeje…-**

\- **Qu-que?, y-yuuki me asustas- decía nerviosa**

**(K: no podias sonreir de otra forma?, Y: perdón es que me emocione -.-U )**

**Yuuzu seguía preparando la comida haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su hermana, cuando se escuchó el timbre**

\- **Me pregunto quien será- fue a abrir la puerta**

\- **Yo!- saludo matsumoto**

\- **Hola, no sabia que vendrían-**

\- **Bueno hay cosas que debemos hablar con ichigo-**

\- **Lo se, lo se- hablo el mencionado bajando por las escaleras – yuuzu estaremos en mi cuarto, vengan- indico a los demás, en el recorrido por las escaleras (que no fue mucho) sus pasos se detuvieron por los gritos de una persona.**

\- **No, no, no, no, no!, déjame!-**

\- **Vamos no tengas pena te vez bien n.n-**

\- **Pero no quiero!- se jaloneaba**

\- **Oh!, ichigo mira- jalo a karin para que la viera**

\- **Karin- dijo sorprendido**

\- **Verdad que se ve bien?-**

\- **Si, te va muy bien esa ropa- sonrio**

\- **T_tu crees?- apareció un leve sonrojo**

\- **Por supuesto-**

\- **Vaya! Yuuki tenía razón, esa ropa se te ve bien!- hablo matsumoto**

\- **Eh?- karin se petrifico al ver los amigos de ichigo, observo a cada uno y ahí estaba el. **


	5. Un nuevo amigo

**-…- toushiro solo la miraba**

**(K: ea! Admite que te gusta ^w^, T: que dices!? No me gusta o/o, K: si claro ~)**

\- **Que hace el aquí!?-**

\- **Se conocen?- pregunto ichigo**

\- **Sí, me ayudo en un partido de futbol-**

\- **Así es- dijo toushiro**

\- **Pero, ichigo-nii no sabía que tuvieras amigos de primaria-**

\- **P-primaria?- se le salio una venita- CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO SOY DE PRIMARIA!-**

\- **Bien, bien, calma- interrumpió yuuki**

\- **Ella empezó!-**

\- **No importa, ahora, toushiro que te pareció karin?-**

\- **Se ve bien- devio la mirada**

**Karin solo se sonrojo. Lo que llevaba puesto era una camisa de tirantes los cuales otras estaban caídas en los lados de sus brazos color azul,short de mezclilla y unas botas blancas.**

\- **Bien karin, vamos- yuuki la tomo del brazo**

\- **A- a dónde?-**

\- **A donde más, a conseguirte novio- decía muy feliz cuando una mano la detuvo**

\- **Que dijiste?- yuuki sintió un aura asesina**

\- **Jaja…jaja- volteo lentamente su cabeza viendo que esa aura y mano pertenecían a ichigo**

\- **E-era broma n-no te enojes- reía nerviosa **

\- **Más vale- abrió la puerta del cuarto y a los demás les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca. Después de eso karin y yuuki fueron a dar una vuelta claro invitaron a yuuzu para que no se quedara "sola" ya que ichigo y los demás se iban a pasar encerrados en el cuarto para hablar de los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente.**

**( Kon: y yo cuando salgo!?, K: p-perdón me había olvidado ^^U, Kon: COMO PUDISTE!? Que cruel TT^TT, K: -.-U )**

**Yuuki regreso después de una hora**

\- **Ichigo ya llegue!- azoto la puerta**

\- **Que pasa?- la miro un momento- oye toca la puerta antes de entrar-**

\- **A lo siento ^^U-**

\- **Ya no importa, que pasa?-**

\- **Bien es que…- tomo aire- karin, yuuzu y yo fuimosaunatiendadondevendendeliciosospastelescompramos y tienes que probarlos n.n – lo dijo rapido**

**(K: solo entendí "probarlos" O.O, I: yo igual)**

**Ichigo procesaba la información. Después de 2 minutos de silencio incomodo**

**-ok…?- bajaron a la sala**

\- **Ichi-ni deberías probar este pastel- se acercó karin**

\- **bien, bien ya voy-**

\- **yuuzu prepara te- dijo karin**

\- **ok- fue a buscar las cosas- ohoh-**

\- **que pasa yuuzu?-**

\- **no hay te-**

\- **hai hai yo voy por el te- yuuki tomo su bolso y salió directo a la tienda**

**20 minutos después…**

\- **llegue! – aviso**

\- **mou~ porque tar…- yuuzu se quedó atónita o mejor dicho sorprendida al igual que sus hermanos**

\- **toma- extendió una bolsita con hojas de te**

\- **…****-**

\- **Que pasa? Porque me miran así-**

\- **Yu-yuuki don. Donde conseguiste eso?- apunto a su hombro **

\- **Hmm?- mi- ah, este pequeñín? **

\- **…****\- asintieron- porque traes una pequeña pantera?-**

\- **Eh?, verán encontré este gatito…-**

\- **Gatito?- preguntaron los tres**

\- **No me interrumpan cuando voy a explicar!-**

\- **…****-**

\- **Bien, todo empezó…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Yuuki salio de la casa corriendo directoa la tienda, al llegar**

\- **Buenas señor – saludo**

\- **Oh, hola, que se te ofrecía pequeña?-**

\- **Tiene te?-**

\- **Lo siento, se me acabo-**

\- **Oh, de verdad?-**

\- **Pero si gustas esperar mandare a mi hijo a que traiga unas hojas de te muy buenas a la montaña- **

\- **Montaña?- **

\- **Si, ahí encuentro las mejoras hojas de te-**

\- **Donde se encuentra?-**

\- **Pasas esas colinas- señalo- y un poco más allá encontraras unas plantas con un color canela-**

\- **Entonces ire-**

\- **Pero es muy peligroso-**

\- **Descuide, soy fuerte bye- el señor ya no dijo nada y yuuki salio corriendo unas cuadras para luego volar**

**Llevaba volando 2 minutos y ya había pasado las colinas. Miraba hacia abajo buscando las plantas.**

\- **Las encontré- descendió al suelo. Se encontraba tomando un montón de hojas cuando sintió una mirada- quien esta ahí?-**

\- **…****-**

\- **Muéstrate!- de entre los arbustos salio una sombra negra. Yuuki lo miro atentamente y no era nada mas ni nada menos que un cachorro de pantera de pelaje completamente oscura pero lo que cautivo la mirada de yuuki fueron los ojos eran de un tono azul hielo, simplemente hermoso.**

\- **Nyaa!-**

\- **…****\- seguía embobada pero reacciono inclinándose a la altura del pequeño – ven- le dijo**

\- **…****\- no se movió, yuuki se acercó un poco – grrr- retrocedió**

\- **Tranquilo, no te hare daño- sonrio cálidamente**

\- **Mrrr- se acercó un poco**

\- **Eso, eso- llego completamente a la chica**

\- **Mrrrr- ronroneo a las acaricias de yuuki**

\- **Y tu mama?- al parecer este entendia perfectamente y se separo caminado adentrándose completamente al bosque, yuuki aguardo las hojas y sigui a la pantera.**

**Poco después la chica miro a la pantera sentada a un lado que al parecer era su madre.**

\- **Myaa- con su hocico toco el cuerpo de la pantera mayor**

\- **Tu mama?- se arrodillo poniendo atención y abrió los ojos como plato- esta muerta!?-**

\- **Graw- tenia una mirada triste **

\- **Lo siento- acario su cabeza – quieres venir conmigo?-**

\- **…****\- levanto las orejas como tomando interés**

\- **Digo para que no estes solo, que dices?-**

\- **Graw-**

\- **Bien pero primero le haremos una tumba a tu madre- lo hizo, después tomo al pequeño y se fue a la casa**

\- **Llegue!**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

\- **Y asi paso-**

\- **…****.-**

\- **Oigan tranquilos es amigable- **

\- **Graw!- salto de su hombro restregándose en las piernas de karin**

\- **Ven- sonrio**

\- **Es cierto y su pelaje es muy suave- lo acaricio (karin)**

\- **Que lindo- yuuzu también lo acaricio**

**Después las tres chicas voltearon poniendo ojitos de borrego**

\- **NOS LO PODEMOS QUEDAR?- dijeron al unísono**

\- **…****.-suspiro- por mi esta bien, el problema es papa- **

\- **Ya lleguee!- entro a la cocina mirando a sus hijos y al cachorro-… que es eso?-**

\- **Una pantera n.n- contesto yuuzu**

\- **o.O, pantera?-**

\- **…****-asintieron**

\- **Eh?-**

\- **La mascota de la familia- dijo yuuki  
el señor kurosaki volteo su mirada a su hijo**

\- **Ichigo- dijo serio**

\- **Hm?-**

\- **Ve a comprar un collar-**

\- **Para que?-**

\- **Porque una mascota no puede andar sin identificación- sonrió**

**Las chicas lo abrazaron de felicidad.**

**Ichigo dijo que lo compraría mañana por que ya estaba cerrada la veterinaria y además de que yuuki tendría que ir a elegirlo ya que ella lo encontró**

\- **Y como le pondrás?-pregunto ichigo**

\- **Kuroki-**

\- **Kuroki?**

\- **Si, kuro: negro y ki: las últimas palabras de yuki: nieve**

\- **Y eso?-**

\- **Ya vieron sus ojos?- todos voltearon a verlo**

\- **Es cierto es como la nieve- dijo yuuzu**

\- **Okok a dormir-**

\- **Y la cena?- pregunto karin**

\- **Ah, cierto que tal si pedimos pizza?-**

\- **Quién vota por pizza?- ichigo levanto la mano seguido de los otros**

\- **Bien pizza será- el señor kurosaki tomo el teléfono, marco y media hora después llego la pizza. Comían tranquilamente a kuroki le dieron leche ya que seguía siendo pequeño , terminaron y se fueron a dormir, el cachorro dormio con yuuzu y karin por tener mas espacio en su cuarto.**


	6. La despedida

**Al dia siguiente fue uno común y corriente. Despertar, desayunar, ver tele, jugar, comer, bañarse, cenar y dormir.**

**Llego lunes, se levantaron, fueron a la escuela. Pero algo iba a pasar o eso pensaba yuuki, ella se llevaba bien con ishida, orihime, rukia, Chad y el resto del salón.**

**Pasaban los días, cada vez yuuki tenia que cubrir a ichigo y amigos para que salieran a deshacerse de "Huecos" , cuando menos lo esperaban ya solo faltaba unas semana para que yuuki se marchara, ella era la única que iba a clases los demás estaban ausentes entrenando para luchar contra los "ESPADA".**

**EN EL HOGAR KUROSAKI**

\- -**Mou~ me pregunto a donde habrá ido onii-chan me preocupa- dijo yuuzu**

\- **No te preocupes el esta bien-**

\- **Como estas tan segura?, sabes donde esta?- pregunto karin**

\- - **…****\- asintió**

\- -**Y porque no nos dijiste?-**

\- -**Me pidió que lo guardara en secreto-**

\- -**Ichi-ni- dijo karin algo triste **

\- -**Ah!, yuuzu, que tal y preparas uno de tus almuerzos a ichigo y yo se lo llevo, total mañana es sábado-**

\- -**Esta bien, pero dile que regrese pronto a casa-**

\- -**Ok-**

**Se fueron a dormir, rukia no se encontraba asi que kuroki dormia con yuuki. Al dia siguiente yuuzu ya estaba en la cocina con un gran obento.**

\- -**Buenos días- saludo la mayor**

\- -**Buenas/buenos días- saludaron las gemelas**

\- -**Huele rico-**

\- -**Gracias, es el obento que prepare**

\- -**Oben…- le resbalo una gotita por la nuca – crees que ichigo podrá comerse todo esto?-**

\- -**Perdón, pero creo que me emocione-**

\- -**Bien, entonces me voy- tomo el almuerzo y desapareció son que las gemelas pudieran decir algo.**

**Llego a un edificio abandonado, entro y bajo por las escaleras**

\- -**Hoola!-**

\- -**Ah, yuuki viniste- dijo ichigo**

\- -**Si-**

\- -**Oi, ichigo no te distraigas- dijo una chica de pelo rubio.**

\- -**O-oye e-espera!- cayó encima de el**

\- -**Te lo dije- luego miro a yuuki- y tú que quieres?-**

\- -**Le traigo el almuerzo a ichigo-**

\- -**Ah~ que lindo de tu parte yuuki- dijo shinji**

\- -**No fue nada, además hay mucha para todos, asi reponen energías-**

\- -**Entonces que se aproveche- dijo ichigo empezando a comer, acto que siguieron los demás. Estaban tranquilos comiendo cuando de la nada todos pararon.**

\- -**Ichigo que pasa?- hablo yuuki**

\- -**Son ellos- se levantó rápidamente**

\- -**Ellos?, te refieres a los "ESPADAS"?- **

\- -**Tengo que ir!-**

\- -**Ichigo, no puedes- hablo shinji**

\- -**Tengo que hacerlo-**

\- -**Haa~ bien, no te detengo- dijo ya vencido**

\- -**Voy contigo-**

\- -**Estas loca!? Pueden matarte yuuki- esa fue hiyori**

\- -**Tranquila estare bien- le sonrio y salio con ichigo**

**Después de llegar miraron a todos reunidos y dos "ESPADAS" **

\- -**Chicos!- grito yuuki**

\- -**Yuuki encárgate aquí- dijo ichigo y se marcho**

\- -**Ichi…-**

\- -**Vaya- interrumpio- otro individuo que se ha agregado… hmm~ pero que es esto?, eres débil-**

\- -**Que dijiste mocoso?-**

\- -**Mocoso? Mi nombre es luppi-**

\- -**Y yo yuuki-**

\- -**No me interesa ya que acabare contigo- dijo en un tono arrogante**

\- -**Que dijiste?-**

\- -**Nee~ yami, déjame pelear con el también- refiriéndose a toushiro**

\- -**Pero qué?...-**

\- -**Será mas divertido 5 contra 1 –**

\- **5 vs 1? Miro a su alrededor y si, eran ellos contra el niñato **

\- -**No- dijo a secas –conmigo será suficiente- sentencio yuuki, nadie renegó a tal propuesta solo el "ESPADA" **

\- -**Tsk, que aburrido-**

\- -**Lo será si no me entretienes chibi- sonrió de lado**

\- -**Que!?, te borrare esa sonrisa del rostro!- saco su bankai balanceándose a atacar a yuuki pero esta desapareció de su lugar apareciendo a espaldas de él, lo golpeo mandándolo a una gran distancia. Luego apareció de nuevo tras de él dándole una patada volviendo a alargar su distancia, reapareció frente luppi deteniéndolo con un codazo en el abdome sacándole el aire.**

**Yami no hacía nada puesto que su compañero se lo busco y no iba a intervenir.**

**Continuando con la pelea luppi ya estaba algo mallugado (casi le hacia competencia a una pasa xD) cada ataque que daba , yuuki lo esquivaba, en eso, para en seco y por descuido un golpe del bankai le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla a lo cual el "ESPADA" sonrio.**

\- -**Qué pasa? Ya te cansaste?- dijo arrogante luppi**

\- -**No-**

\- -**…****\- fruncio el seño **

\- -**Ya me aburrí- le dio una mirada fría- asi que terminemos con esto- sonrio algo…macabra **

\- -**Qu…!- lo atravesó con un pequeño kame kameha**

\- -**Ahora sigues tu- miro a yami **

\- -**Lo siento- camino hasta luppi y lo cargo- nuestro objetivo ya se cumplio, adiós- desapareció en un hueco negro**

\- -**Objetivo?- murmuro toushiro**

\- -**Vamos con ichigo- hablo yuuki, los demás asintieron.**

**Llegaron a donde ichigo encontrándolo algo golpeado, con el que peleaba ya no estaba asi que se tele transportaron al cuarto de ichigo.**

\- **Bien nosotros tenemos que ir a dar al informe, nos vemos- se despidieron y se fueron. Yuuki fue por vendas y alcohol para desinfectar las heridas de ichigo, al terminar bajo a la sala donde estaban los demás.**

\- -**Chicos- hablo algo triste**

\- -**Que pasa yuuki?- pregunto karin**

\- -**Bien, venía a despedirme-**

\- -**Que!?- dijeron los tres (osea yuuzu, karin y el papa) **

\- -**Pero porque?- karin**

\- -**No estas agusto?- yuuzu**

\- -**Me odias?- el señor kurosaki**

\- -**Eh?- las tres se quedaron extrañadas por eso- no, no, no es eso-**

\- -**Entonces- karin**

\- -**Es que ya llego la hora para que me valla de esta dimensión- **

\- -**Oh, es cierto ya se me estaba olvidando- yuuzu**

\- -**Me ire temprano así que quiero pedirles un favor-**

\- -**Favor?- esa fue karin**

\- -**Si, karin a ti te necesito para esto asi que escucha bien- **

\- -**Si- se puso seria**

\- -**Ichigo está dormido en su cuarto-**

\- -**Ichi-nii/onii-chan-**

\- -**No interrumpan-**

\- -**Perdón-**

\- -**Bien, para cuando despierte yo ya no estare, asi que cuando lo haga dile que busque a Orihime-**

\- -**Orihime?-**

\- -**Si, algo ha pasado con ella, pero que no tarde-**

\- -**Porque dices eso?-**

\- -**No puedo decirles más, me voy a acomodar mis cosas-**

**Subió a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas mientras kuroki observaba muy atento.**

**Sin mas todos se fueron a dormir.**


	7. donde estoy? phanto que? sebastian?

**Yuuki se levantó a las 5:00 a.m. Tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto silenciosamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de ichigo.**

**\- perdón ichigo pero esto lo tienes que hacer tu para volverte mas fuerte, yo ya no puedo entremeterme, salva a orihime- murmuro y salio de la casa**

\- **Graw- se poso a un lado de yuuki**

\- **Listo?- el otro se limitó a ronronear- bien, tomare eso como un "si"- presiono el botón rojo y desapareció.**

**A escasos segundos apareció en el aire.**

\- **Dónde estamos?- miro hacia abajo- aaaaaah! Me caigo!- empezó a nadar en el aire.**

**(K: serás imbécil =.=U, Y: a quien le llamas imbécil!?, K: a ti, que ya se te olvido que vuelas? 7.7U, Y: cierto! ^^U)**

\- **graa- miro abajo- nyaaaa!-**

\- **kuroki!- desendio rápidamente atrapando a la pantera- te tengo- sonrio,pero no duraría mucho ya que las maletas comenzaron a caer una por una en su cabeza y después el resto enterrándola**

\- **nya?- se sentó a un lado viéndola**

\- **ay . gracias por avisarme-**

\- **…****Graw-**

\- **Olvídalo -.-… por cierto, o.o dónde estamos?- miro a su alrededor y pudo notar muchos árboles- un bosque?-**

**Se levantó tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar mirando a todas partes, cuando le recorrio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Kuroki y yuuki voltearon lentamente hacia los arbustos donde se vieron unos grandes ojos rojos.**

\- **Kuroki, tu también lo vez verdad?-**

\- **…****-**

\- **Kuroki?- volteo a verlo pero no lo encontró a su lado sino a 3 metros de ella corriendo- ah -**

\- **Grrr- se escucho un gruñido, yuuki giro su mirada de nuevo a los arbustos donde salio un enorme, peludo y blanco… perro **

\- **Wow, amigo si que estas grandote-**

\- **Grrr- seguía gruñendo **

\- **Eeh… quieres jugar?- el perro le lanzo fuego a yuuki que por suerte esquivo- o-oye amigo tranquilo ^^U-**

\- **Grrr!- se coloco en posición de ataque.**

\- **Eh? O.o- comenzó a correr en dirección de yuuki- kyaaaaaaa! No, aléjate, aléjate, que alguien me ayudee!- empezó a correr como desquiciada ( Y: oye no te pases =.=, K: aish!) cuando escucho una voz.**

\- **No pluto!- tumbo al perro**

\- **Eh?- se detuvo observando a un chico algo bajito, rubio, piel blanca, ojos verdes y estaba vestido de jardinero.**

\- **Estas bien?- pregunto el chico**

\- **Ah, si- reacciono**

\- **Perdona a pluto, pero él es guardián de esta propiedad-**

\- **Propiedad?-**

\- **Si, esto le pertenece a mi amo Ciel Phantomhive-**

\- **Phantom…que?-**

\- **Phantomhive, ah, perdona mi descortecia me llamo finnian pero me dicen finni- extendió la mano**

\- **Mucho gusto me llamo yuuki- correspondio el saludo**

\- **Y de dónde vienes?-**

\- **Yo de ciudad satan-**

\- **Ciudad satan? Y donde queda eso?-**

\- **Ah cierto yo no soy de aquí vengo de otra dimensión- solto como si nada**

\- **De otra dimensión!?-**

\- **Sip, y dime donde es aquí?-**

\- **Estamos en Inglaterra-**

\- **Inglaterra? Y que año? –**

\- **1887-**

\- **Enserio?-**

\- **Si-**

\- **Wow- **

\- **Tienes donde quedarte?-**

\- **Buena pregunta, no, no tengo TT^TT-**

\- **Oh…. Ya se!-**

\- **Que cosa?-**

\- **Si le contamos a mi amo sobre tu situación tal vez deje quedarte aquí-**

\- **Tu crees?-**

\- **Si, ven vamos-**

\- **Ok, deja voy por mis cosas-**

\- **Te ayudo- tomo unas maletas**

\- **Gracias- comenzaron a caminar.**

**(Y: aquí hay algo raro -.-, K: que cosa?, Y: finni no noto lo que llevo puesto, K =.=U déjalo finni es algo distraído, Y: TT^TT)**

**Llegaron a una mansión**

\- **Llegamos-**

\- **Hmmm-**

\- **Que pasa?-**

\- **Etto…aah!, cierto!, kuroki!- grito el nombre colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca**

\- **Kuroki?-**

\- **Si, mi amigo, es una pantera-**

\- **Pantera!?-**

\- **Tranquilo es un cachorro-**

**En eso…**

\- **Grr nyaa!-**

\- **Kuroki- corrió a una dirección de una puerta de la mansión, donde se encontraron a un hombre alto, pelo largo hasta el cuello negro, ojos de un tono entre café y rojo, con un porte refinado y llevaba un traje de mayordomo.**

**Bien el estaba jugando con la pantera hasta que :**

**Kuroki!- la pantera se separó del sujeto brincando a los brazos de yuuki.**

\- **Brrr-**

\- **Esa linda creatura es tuya?- hablo el mayordomo con una voz algo…sexy? *7***

\- **Sí, es mío, se llama kuroki- sonrio**

\- **Tienes buen gusto para mascotas-**

\- **Mascotas?, el no es una mascota es mi amigo-**

\- **Perdona mi grosería- se inclinó un poco- y tu eres?-**

\- **Oh, perdón, mi nombre es yuuki son, un gusto señor…-**

\- **Sebastián, Sebastián Michaelis-**

\- **Sebastian- hablo finni- necesito contarte algo- se acerco**

\- **Que cosa?-**

\- **Pues…- le susurro al oído**

\- **Ya veo- miro a yuuki- dime, que sabes hacer?-**

\- **Hacer?-**

\- **Si, cocinar, barrer, lavar, limpiar, luchar?-**

\- **Pues gracias a mi mama se cocinar, limpiar, lavar, cocer, tocar música, remedios caseros, computación, inglés, francés, chino, japonés, alemán, italiano y por mi papa luchar y soy muy fuerte n.n-**

**(K: se nota que tuviste bonita infancia, Y: si la tuve gracias a mis hermanos tenia unas escapadas, K: ah bueno u.u)**

\- **De verdad eres fuerte?-**

\- **Si ^^-**

\- **En ese caso finni-**

\- **Si, lo siento yuuki-**

\- **Eh?-**

\- **Es una prueba para tu fuerza-**

**Finni le lanzo un golpe pero yuuki lo detuvo con su mano agarrándolo del brazo y lanzándolo al aire.**

\- **waaaaaaaaH! Muy alto, muy alto-**

\- **oh oh, creo que me pase- voló atrapando a finnian y descendiendo lentamente.**

\- **Hmm, interesante, no sabia que volabas- dijo Sebastián**

\- **Perdón se me paso ese detalle jeje-**

\- **Bien, hablare con el bochan sobre ti, finni llevala a que coma algo-**

\- **Si señor!-**

\- **Gracias-**

**Sebastián se perdió de la vista de los chicos mientras finni le indicaba el lugar. Entraron a la cocina encontrándose a un hombre algo fornido, piel medio bronceada, pelo rubio, ojos azules y con un lanza llamas en manos =.=U.**

\- **Hii! Bard volviste a quemar la cocina!, que pasa si Sebastián se entera!?-**

\- **…****\- trago saliva- shh no lo menciones-**

\- **Tenemos que limpiar rápido!-**

\- **Si…- miro a la chica- quien es ella?-**

\- **Ah, ella es yuuki-**

\- **Mucho gusto soy Bard-**

\- **Un placer-**

\- **Graw!-**

\- **Ah lo siento el es mi amigo kuroki-**

\- **Hola-**

\- **Van a ayudar o no?- dijo finnian tallando el piso-**

\- **Cierto-**

\- **Si quieren lo hago yo-**

\- **¿?-**

\- **Déjenmelo a mi-**

\- **Eh?- se detuvieron los dos chicos**

**Yuuki tomo un balde con agua, javon, trapeador y trapo comenzando a limpiar con la velocidad que puede tener un saiyajin.**

**6 min. Después**

\- **Fiw termine-**

\- **Eso fue rápido!- grito finni**

\- **Y lo lograste antes de que viniera el-**

\- **El?, te refieres a Sebastián?-**

\- **Me hablaban?- apareció de la nada con una sonrisa falsa y daba miedo**

\- **Hola- yuuki**

\- **S-Sebastián!, n-no es lo que crees- tartamudeo bard**

\- **Escuche una explosión y bien, al parecer limpiaron su desastre-**

\- **S-si-**

\- **Bien, los perdono esta vez-**

\- **Few!-**

\- **Por cierto, yuuki el bochan quiere verla-**

\- **Esta bien- salio de la cocina siguiendo a Sebastián topando con unas enormes puestas.**

\- **Adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta, yuuki obedeció abriéndose paso hasta topar con un escritorio , miro a su alrededor notando lo enorme que era la oficina.**

\- **Con que tu eres la nueva- yuuki miro una silla girarse dejando ver a un niño bueno adolescente de piel blanca, cabello azabache y ojos color azul zafiro**

\- **Tu eres el dueño de aquí?-**

\- **Si, soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive y perro guardian de la reina-**

\- **Perro guardian?- por la mente de esta paso una imagen del niño con orejitas y cola de perro-pff…jajajajajajaja!-**

\- **Que es tan graciosos?- pregunto algo enojado**

\- **Jaja, perdón, perdón- dijo quitando una lagrimita de su ojo- yo me entiendo, pero bueno, de que quería hablar?-**

\- **Sebastián me puso al tanto de tu situación y te dejare trabajar aquí- yuuki quedo confundida y miro a Sebastián que le dio una mirada de "explico luego"**

\- **M-muchas gracias- hizo una ligera reverencia**

\- **Sebastián enséñale su habitación y dale un uniforme-**

\- **Como ordene bochan-**

**Sebastián caminaba por los pasillos con yuuki siguiéndole, esta estaba tan embobada que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su nueva habitación y choco con la espalda del mayordomo**

\- **Otto…perdón- decía sobando su nariz**

\- **Esta bien, esta es tu habitación y este tu uniforme- yuuki miro el uniforme ( era como el de mei rin pero negro) y luego a Sebastián**

\- **Te importa si le hago unos cambios?-**

\- **No, adelante, con permiso ire a ver si el bochan necesita algo- se fue. En cambio nuestra prota. Entro a la habitación aventando el vestido a la cama y metió sus maletas.**

\- **Bieen~- tomo un maletín- cuál era la capsula?- miro varios frascos de diferente color- oh aquí esta- (click) apareció una maquina portátil de cocer y comenzó a arreglar el uniforme- termine, ahora a ponérmelo e ir a trabajar- se colocó el uniforme, tenia los hombros libres, y lo hizo un poco corto, se puso unas calcetas negras largas hasta media pierna, unas botas marrones altas y se amarro su pelo en una coleta baja.**

**Al terminar salio con dirección a la cocina donde por cierto dejo a kuroki.**

\- **Hola bard-**

\- **Ah yuuki….veo que te quedaras-**

\- **Si…y que haces con ese lanza llamas?- **

\- **Ah, esto?, Sebastián me pidió hacer un pie de moras-**

\- **Ah ya veo ^^U, porque no me dejas a mi mejor?-**

\- **Segura?- **

\- **Si-**

\- **Bueno- se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarro. Yuuki tomo el recipiente e ingredientes comenzando con su labor.**

**40 minutos después…**

\- **Listo-**

\- **Oh!, salió bien-**

\- **Gracias, quieres probar?-**

\- **Enserio?-**

\- **Si, ten- le dio una rebanada**

\- **No lo se, Sebastián no nos deja comer lo que prepara-**

\- **Pero este no lo hizo el lo hice yo, ahora que se aproveche- dijo comiendo una rebanada**

\- **Bien- probo un poco- delicioso-**

\- **Jeje…oye- miro a bard**

\- **Que pasa?-**

\- **Y finni?-**

\- **Llevo a kuroki afuera para que conociera a pluto, aunque le dije que no era buena idea ya que pluto es un perro y kuroki un felino-**

\- **O.O! , tengo un mal presentimiento-**

\- **Tu que?-**

**…****.**

\- **_Awwwww!-_**

\- **_No pluto!, no puedes, deben ser amigos!-_**

\- **_Graww!-_**

\- **Lo sabía =.=U- yuuki miro por la ventana observando que pluto tenia acorralado a kuroki a punto de morderlo.**

**Yuuki desapareció y aprecio frente a pluto lo cual antes de que lanzara su mordida esta desapareció con kuroki en brazos regresando a la cocina.**

\- **cómo?...tu… cuándo?-**

\- **que pasa bard?-**

\- **que eres? Logro soltar.**


	8. inicia el trabajo y conociendo a MeiRin

ACLARACIÓN DEL CAPITULO YUUKI CUANDO NO COME POR UN BUEN TIEMPO SU APETITO ES IGUAL AL DE GOKU PERO CUANDO COME A LA HORA DEBIDA SE MODERA SU ALIMENTACIÓN :3

**\- Yo?, yo soy hija de un saiyajin-**

\- **Saiyajin?-**

\- **Sip-**

\- **Y que son esos saiyajin?-**

\- **Bueeeeno~ los saiyajins son…-**

**Empezó a contar el mismo relato que dio en la dimensión pasada siendo escuchada por un curioso mayordomo -.- - y soy mitad humana ^^-**

\- **Ya veo, ósea que tu papa viene del espacio?- coloco su mano en su barbilla al típico extraterrestre verde.**

\- **Si, te enseño la foto- saco una foto que por cierto siempre trae aguardada- es el del medio-**

\- **Él es tu papa!?, parece un simple humano-**

\- **Perece, pero tiene una fuerza increíble es demasiado fuerte-**

\- **¿?- no entendió**

\- **Bard- entro Sebastián **

\- **Que pasa?- **

\- **Tienes listo en encargo?-**

\- **Ah, si aquí esta, pero lo hizo ella-**

\- **No importa-**

\- **Sebastián- hablo yuuki**

\- **Si?-**

\- **Bien, kuroki no ha comido, me preguntaba si podía agarrar leche para darle-**

\- **Para esa linda creatura la que quieras ^U^-**

\- **Gracias!-**

\- **Bien, me retiro para darle el pastel al bochan- iba saliendo cuando se detuvo- por cierto, yuuki ¿puedes ayudar a mei rin a limpiar el techo?-**

\- **Mei rin?- ladeo su cabeza**

\- **Si, nuestra otra sirvienta está en el techo en estos momentos-**

\- **Entendido!, voy para allá, bard cuida a kuroki-**

**Desapareció y apareció en el techo encontrándose con la mencionada se acercó a ella con cuidado escuchando como tarareaba una canción**

\- **Hola- saludo de la nada pegándole un tremendo susto a la pobre.**

\- **waaaaH!- intento pararse pero los pies le fallaron cayendo por el techo al suelo.**

\- **Cuidado! - tomo su mano evitando que callera por completo al suelo.**

\- **Haa~ que susto- dijo aliviada girando su mirada a la persona que la salvo =.=**

\- **Si, estuvo cerca ^U^- mei rin no podía creer lo que veía, quien la sostenía estaba flotando**

\- **P-p-p-p-p-puedes volar!?-**

\- **Eh?, ah, si- la bajo completamente**

\- **Cómo!?-**

\- **Hmm…que yo sepa yo ya podía volar pero por herencia-**

\- **Herencia?-**

\- **Sí, mi papa puede volar-**

\- **Enserió!?-**

\- **Si- asintió**

\- **Que eres?-**

\- **=.=U, después explico, ahora no deberíamos estar limpiando?-**

\- **Cierto-**

\- **Vamos- tomo la mano de mei rin**

\- **Qu-que haces?-**

\- **Pues para subir más rápido- voló hasta el techo- bien a limpiar- mei rin ya no hizo preguntas y comenzó a limpiar pues no quería enfrentar el enojo de Sebastián (ni yo u.u)**

**Después de un rato terminaron.**

\- **Gracias por la ayuda-**

\- **De nada-**

**(K: bueno al menos te agradece aunque hace un momento casi la matas, Y: fue un accidente -3-)**

**Bajaron del techo y caminaron al interior de la mansión.**

\- **Iré a avisarle a Sebastián que ya terminamos- hablo yuuki**

\- **Si, ah, sabes dónde es?-**

\- **El que?-**

\- **Bien, el estos momentos esta con el amo ciel en su despacho-**

\- **Si si, se dónde es, tranquila- y se marchó, después de caminar por un largo pasillo llego.**

\- **Adelante- dijo Sebastián abriendo la puerta sin darle tiempo a otra de tocar.**

\- **Bien, solo venía a decir que ya terminamos de limpiar el techo-**

\- **Perfecto, ahora podrías ayudar a finnian a cargar unos sacos de abono y llevarlos a la bodega-**

\- **Entendido- se fue al patio del lugar encontrando a finni cargando unas grandes bolsas.**

\- **Finnian!, cuidado!- grito la joven a lo que fue demasiado tarde pues este tropezó con una piedra.**

\- **Ouchi, eso dolió- dijo levantándose**

\- **Estas bien?-**

\- **S-sí, estoy bien, pero que haces acá?-**

\- **Sebastián me dijo que te ayudara-**

\- **A ti?, pero las bolsas son muy pesadas-**

\- **Jaja, tranquilo recuerda que soy fuerte- tomo dos bolsas una colocándola en el hombro y la otra sosteniéndola en su brazo.**

\- **C-cierto, se me había olvidado- finni tomo las otras bolsas siguiéndola dentro de la bodega**

\- **Wow!, esta bodega es enorme-**

\- **Sip-**

\- **Cuantas bolsas faltan?-**

\- **Hmm 26 mas-**

\- **Bien, continuemos-**

**26 bolsas después…**

\- **Bien esta es la última- dijo finnian dejándola en la bodega **

\- **Ok, que tal si vamos por algo de beber?**

\- **De acuerdo- empezaron a caminar con dirección a la cocina donde encontraron a Sebastián regañando a mei rin y bar al parecer por haber quemado la cocina, otra vez =.=U**

\- **Que hare con ustedes?, bard te dije que no volvieras a usar el lanza llamas-recrimino**

\- **Pero así estaría más rápido-**

\- **Aaah~- suspiro- bien tengo que apurarme- observo su reloj de bolsillo- o se pasara la hora de comida del bochan- con una velocidad increíble comenzó a preparar los platillos.**

\- **Waa~ Sebastián es maravilloso- dijo mei con una atmosfera brillante**

\- **Si que lo es- apoyo yuuki pero en estado normal**

\- **Ahora si me disculpan- dijo saliendo con un carrito de comida.**

**(K: are?, que rápido!, Y:…, K: oye estas ahí?, Y: …, K: yuukii!, Y: …, K: oye no sea…uh , S: lo siento my lady pero yuuki está ocupada, K: y-ya veo, bien, adiós! *sale corriendo*)**

\- **Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto yuuki**

\- **Pues la verdad no hay más que hacer- contesto mei rin**

\- **Tiene razón, a esta hora ya no hay más que hacer, más que limpiar los trastes sucios, cenar y decir buenas noches al amo- hablo bard**

\- **Vaya… oigan y kuroki?- escaneaba la cocina**

\- **Cierto, hace un rato se fue-**

\- **A dónde?-**

\- **No sé-**

\- **…****\- yuuki salió de la cocina con rumbo al "bosque" de la mansión – kuroki! Donde estas!?-**

\- **Graw-**

\- **Oh, con que aquí es…woow!, que este lugar?-**

\- **…****-**

\- **No sabía que tuviera un lago…a todo esto no he entrenado-**

\- **Mew?-**

\- **Me vendré a entrenar aquí así no los molestare-**

\- **Meow!-**

\- **Tranquilo me levantare temprano-**

\- **Graw-**

\- **A las 5:00 am-**

\- **o.O-**

\- **bien, vámonos quiero darme un baño y dormir- bostezo y se marcharon.**


	9. comienza el estrez

A la mañana siguiente yuuki se levantó a las 5 am

\- toalla, lista, pelo sujeto, listo, ipod, listo- murmuraba- bien me voy-

\- …graw~…-

\- No te preocupes sigue durmiendo- sin mas salió por la ventana, los demás seguían durmiendo.

40 minutos después una alarma sonó despertando a cierto mayordomo, se levanto coloco su saco, guantes, zapatos y arreglo un poco su cabello. Al terminar murmuraba una lista de cosas que tenia que hacer ese día, cuando dieron las 6 fue a despertar a los demás osea a finnian, bard y mei rin, ah! Y muy posible yuuki

\- despierten ya es hora- toco la puerta de los tres

no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno, entro al cuarto de finnian.

\- Despierta, o quieres que te asigne un castigo-

\- O.O…nononononononono! ya desperté-

\- Excelente ^U^- sonrió maliciosamente

\- Podrías despertar a mei rin y bard?-

\- H-hai Sebastián-

\- Bien, ahora ire a ver a la nueva- se fue con una sonrisa

Llego a la habitación y toco

\- …- no hubo respuesta

\- Entonces también se queda dormida- suspiro y abrió la puerta para solo encontrar a la pantera en la cama.

\- Graw?-

\- Hola amiguito-

\- Mew?-

\- Y tu compañera?- entro

\- …-

\- Ah~ que buen baño-se escucho cerca de la habitacion- kuroki ya lleg…-se detuvo al mirar al mayordomo

\- Buenos días-

\- Buenas-

\- Se puede saber donde estaba?

\- Me fui a dar un baño-

Sebastián creía eso pero quería saber el porque su vestimenta, camisa de resaque, shorts, tenis deportivos y ese extraño aparato en su brazo.

\- Ya veo-

\- Bien, me cambiare para trabajar-

\- Esta bien- mantenía una sonrisa que se notaba era falsa

\- Puedes salir?-

\- Ah, si, lo siento- iba saliendo cuando se detuvo a lado de yuuki.- una pregunta mas-

\- Cual?-

\- Como se hizo ese corte en la mano-

\- …un accidente-

\- Que accidente?-

\- Discúlpeme Sebastián pero usted dijo que solo tenia UNA preguntaa no dos-

\- Cierto- la miro por el rabillo del ojo y se fue.

\- Phwe- se sentó en la cama- eso estuvo cerca

\- Meow?-

\- No puedo decirle que fui a entrenar-

\- …?-

\- Bien, no quiero que este mirándome mientras entreno-

\- Graw -.- -

\- Oye no quiero que se le ocurra involucrar a mas personas en mi entrenamiento como finnian, no lo soportaría-

\- Meow? Mew?

\- Finny, finny no soportaría el entrenamiento-

\- …-

\- Bien me cambiare es hora de trabajar- se cambio y fue a la cocina junto con el cachorro

\- Buenos días yuuki-

\- Buenas mei rin-

\- Dormiste bien?-

\- Si, gracias finny-

\- Quieres algo de desayunar? Te lo preparo-

\- Eh?, no gracias, yo me lo preparo sola- le quito el salten a bard

\- Yo le serviré leche a kuroki- dijo entusiasmado finnian

\- Gracias, haré pan tostado y café, quien quiere?

\- Yo!- levantaron la mano los 3

\- Ok-

\- Después llevare a kuroki para intentarlo hacer amigo con pluto-

\- No- dijo secamente

\- Eh?- miro finnian extrañado

\- Si pluto vuelve a atacar a kuroki no prometo su seguridad-

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Si pluto daña a kuroki se muere- dijo fríamente a lo que los demás tragaron duro

**(K: uy que violenta te despertaste, Y: perdón pero Sebastián vigilándome a cada rato estreza -.-U, K: ok ok ya)**

\- Perdón- suspiro- es que estoy empezando a sentir estrés-

\- E-esta bien- hablo finnian

\- Aquí esta el pan y el café-

\- Gracias- dijo bard

\- Comieron y fueron a hacer la limpieza. Mei rin y yuuki limpiaban las escaleras aunque lo tuvieron que hacer dos veces ya que rin confundió el pulidor con cera de zapato negro.

\- Phew terminamos-

\- Si que si, pero mei rin ¿Cómo pudiste confundir la cera de zapato con el pulidor?-

\- Lo siento- agacho la cabeza avergonzada

\- Bueno no importa, ahora tenemos que limpiar el comedor-

\- Ok- tomaron los objetos de limpieza para pasar a la otra habitación.

\- Señorita yuuki-

\- Hiiiii! De donde saliste!?- dio un pequeño salto

\- Bochan quiere verla-

\- CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA!-

\- Sígame por favor- comenzó a caminar

\- Olvídalo -.-U, bien mei rin nos vemos después- siguió al mayordomo

\- Si-

En el despacho

Toc-toc

\- adelante-

\- bochan la he traído-

\- bien- dejo el papel en el escritorio mirando al frente

\- se le ofrecía algo?-

\- escuche que puedes volar- solto directamente

\- eh?, ah, si-

\- pruébalo-

\- hai- empezo a elevarse en el aire y luego bajo

\- bien, quiero que entregues un recado-

\- recado?-

\- si, lleva esta carta al palacio y di que es parte de Ciel Phantomhive, "el perro guardia" de la reina-

\- el palacio?-

\- si y deprisa-

\- esta…bien- coloco dos dedos en su frente.

\- Que ha…- desapareció y a escasos segundo volvió a aparecer

\- Listo, si ya no me necesita mas me voy- estaba por salir cuando

\- Espera- yuuki volteo a ver al adolescente

\- Hm?-

\- Q-que fue eso?-

\- Teletransportacion- y salió antes de que preguntaran algo mas, Sebastián solo se limito a sonreír.

\- Interesante- murmuro ciel al parecer encontró otro sirviente valioso

\- Ha~ espero que el mes pase rápido- y se fue a la cocina donde encontró a kuroki echado

\- Graw-

\- Hola amigo-

\- ¿?-

\- Estoy cansándome por alguna razón ciel y Sebastián me ponen los nervios de punta-

\- Mew-

\- Tranquilo, veras como el mes pasa rápido, espero-

\- Oh, yuuki aquí estas- entro mei rin

\- Que pasa?-

\- Finni te busca quiere que le ayudes a bañar a pluto-

\- Esta bien- salieron al patio donde encontraron a finni intentando poner quieto a pluto

\- Ah, yuuki podrías ayudarme?

\- Claro- salto y golpeo a pluto dejándolo inconciente

\- Aah! Pluto!-

\- Tranquilo solo esta inconciente-

\- Pero…-

\- Créeme es la forma mas fácil de bañarlo-

\- Ok, perdón pluplu-

\- Bien, aquí vamos-

Comenzaron a bañar al demonio, tardaron 30 minutos en enjabonarlo y enjuagar con agua fría :3

\- Ah~ terminamos- se sentaron en el suelo

\- Jajk huelo a perro mojado-

\- Yo igual-

\- No se tu pero me ire a enjuagar- tomo camino a la mansión-

\- Buena idea!- contesto finnian siguiendo a yuuki

\- Iban por el pasillo tranquilos hasta que apareció Sebastián.

\- Finnian ve a cortar unas flores y…- se detuvo- aj que es ese olor tan desagradable?-

\- El olor de pluto mojado- yuuki

\- Por eso odio a los perros- Sebastián

\- S-Sebastián podría cambiarme de ropa?-

\- Sin duda-

\- Bien~ yo hare lo mismo, finnian pásame tu ropa cuando te cambies-

\- Eh?, para que?-

\- Lavarla daa~-

\- Ah, gracias- se fue a su cuarto ignorando a Sebastián completamente.

En su habitación

\- Ahora que me pondré? Oh ya se- saco una ropa y se fue a enjuagar.

15 min. Después

\- Fresca como lechuga jeje- se fue a la cocina donde vio a bard algo estresado.

\- Como se hace esta cosa?-

\- Pasa algo bard?-

\- Ah, hola yuuki, es que no se como se hace este platillo-

\- Déjame ver- tomo el papel que traía bard- lazagnia, descuida yo me encargo-

\- Gracias…por cierto- la mira

\- Hm?- seguía viendo el papel

\- Y tu uniforme?-

\- Esta el la lavandería y tuve que ponerme esto-

\- Esta bien, creo-

\- Era lo mas cercano a un uniforme de sirviente- reviso el refrigerador- bien parece que hay todo lo necesario-

Ahora lo que traía puesto =^w^= era una camisa blanca de mangas largas, chaleco negro, pantalones entubados negro y unas botas largas café oscuro de agujetas.

\- Oye necesitas esto?-

\- Que cosa?- lo mira

\- Esto-alzo un lanza llamas

\- Eh, ^^U –no será necesario-

\- Segura?-

\- Si- tomo dos recipientes

\- Oye no creo que el bochan pueda comer los dos-

\- Que dices? Uno es para nosotros-

\- Encerio? Nos dejaras probarlo?-

\- Claro, por que lo preguntas?-

\- Bien, Sebastián rara vez nos deja probar lo que prepara- se rasco la mejilla

\- Pero yo no soy Sebastián- coloco los recipientes en el horno- ahora solo esperar 45 min y listo- se sento en una silla. Bard y yuuki hablaban de cosas sin sentido para pasar el rato mientras esta la comida.

\- Bard- entra Sebastián- ya esta el encargo?-

\- Ya esta, toma- contesto yuuki sacando el recipiente del horno y entregandolo.

\- Gracias- sonrio- por cierto, saldremos a la ciudad a visitar a un "amigo"-

\- Y?-

\- El joven quiere que lo acompañes para presentarlo-

\- …bien…- con eso el mayordomo se marcho

\- Mmm~ que es ese olor?- llego mei rin

\- Yuuki nos preparo lasagna-

\- De verdad?-

\- Si, aquí tienes?-

\- Pues que se aproveche- empezaron a comer

\- AH! No es justo! Están comiendo sin mi- entro corriendo finny

\- Pues no llegabas- bard

\- Cierto- rin

\- TT^TT-

\- Ya ya tranquilo, aquí tienes-

\- Gracias-

\- Graw!-

\- Tu también?-

\- Nya!- se para en dos patas

\- Ok toma-

Continuaron comiendo.

Al terminar yuuki tuvo que lavar los platos ya que mei rin fue un intento fallido.

\- Yuuki, la estamos esperando-

\- …ya voy, nos vemos chicos-

Se seco las manos y siguió al demonio.

Estando fuera de la mansión la saiyajin vio un carruaje y Sebastián abriendo la puerta para que subiera.

\- No gracias, volare-

\- Seria mas recomendable que fuera en el carruaje ya que la gente de aquí no esta acostumbrada a ver volando-

\- …- sin mas entro encontrándose con ciel

\- Hola-

\- …- inclino un poco la cabeza en reverencia

**(Y: enserio me ponen los nervios de punta -.-U, K: o.o)**

El carruaje avanzo.

\- A si que cuéntame mas sobre esa raza saiyajin, cuantos son?-

\- … mi papa y el señor vegeta son originarios del planeta Vegita en total somos 8, mis hermanos gohan y goten, mi papa como ya dije mas los hijos del señor vegeta trunks y bura aunque ella no entrene, pan mi sobrina y yo-

\- Hmm~ vaya- yuuki miro por la ventana admirando el paisaje.

18 min después.

\- Llegamos- hablo Sebastián sacando a yuuki de sus pensamientos y bajaron.

\- Que es este lugar?-

\- Aquí vive digamos un aliado-

\- Aliado?-

\- Si, entremos- ordeno ciel.

Yuuki se quedo mirando el gran letrero del lugar donde decía:

"UNDERTAKER"

hmmmm que pasara en el siguiente cap :3


	10. Bajo vigilancia

Entraron al establecimiento donde la pelinegra pudo ver que estaba lleno de ataúdes.

\- Undertaker sal de una vez-

\- Ehehehehe~- se escuchó una risa

\- D-d-d-d-de donde vino eso?-

\- Ehehehehe pero si no es más que el pequeño conde-

Un ataúd empezó a abrirse lentamente, mostrando a un señor de apariencia no más de 20 años, piel pálida, pelo largo y pálida lo cual un fleco tapaba sus ojos, una cicatriz a la mitad de su rostro, sonrisa de lado a lado y uñas negras largas.

\- Hiiie! P-p-por qué estaba dormido ahí!?- undertaker le prestó atención a yuuki

\- Pff ajajajajajajaja!-

\- Q-que es tan gracioso!?

\- Tu haha cara hahaha~-

\- Que tiene?-

\- Tu expresión me encanta-

\- ¿?-

\- Veras me escondo en el ataúd para cuando salga ver sus expresiones, es tan divertido!-

\- Raro -.-U-

\- Vasta, undertaker vine a hablar de los últimos incidentes-

\- Claro, claro, por cierto ¿Quién es ella?-

\- Yuuki mi nueva sirvienta-

\- Hmmm~ a de ser algo especial para que la traigas contigo-

\- Ese no es el caso-

\- Bien~ hablare-

Comenzaron a discutir sobre unos asesinatos los cuales yuuki de vez en cuando prestaba atención, los otros terminaron de hablar y undertaker se acercó a la chica.

\- Quieres una galleta?-

\- Waah!- brinco del susto- no hagas eso!- *por alguna razón no puedo sentir su presencia*- pensó lo ultimo

\- Hehehe~ lo siento-

\- Nos vamos- anuncio ciel

\- Que tengan buen viaje~- dijo undertaker entrando de nuevo al ataúd.

Salieron del lugar tranquilamente, Sebastián se subió al carruaje al igual que los otros dos y regresaron a la mansión.

\- Hemos llegado- aviso el mayordomo

\- Bien, por cierto yuuki tomate el día libre-

\- Eh, por qué?-

\- Solo hazlo-

\- E-está bien…- bajo del carruaje y se fue algo confundida

\- Sebastián-

\- Si?-

\- Vigilala, después dame un informe de lo que hizo, es una orden-

\- Yes, my lord- y desapareció. Ciel regreso a su oficina a terminar de leer y firmar unos papeles.

Yuuki entro a su habitación.

\- Graw!-

\- Oh, aquí estas-

\- ….-

\- Tengo el día libre pero no sé qué hacer-

\- Graw-

\- Entrenar?, no suena mal… ¡bien lo hare!- se cambió a una camisa, shorts y tenis.

\- Nos vemos después- le dijo a la pantera y se fue a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Yuuki aparecía y desaparecía tirando golpes en el aire, estuvo así por media hora y se fue de regreso a su habitación para tomar un baño.

Solo había un pequeño detalle algo o más bien alguien que la chica no podía percatar su presencia la vigilaba.

(Y: ya di quien es…K: no porque se quita la emoción :3, Y: como digas 7.7)

\- Aah~ que buen ba…que haces aquí?- dijo seria

\- Solo sigo ordenes- sonrió

\- Ordenes?-

\- Así es, me ordenaron vigilarte-

\- Ciel?-

\- Exacto y digamos que fue algo interesante ver tus habilidades-

\- O.O…-

\- Bien me voy, por cierto me gustaría tener un duelo contigo-

\- …- seguía sorprendida ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de ese tipo y solo una cosa le paso por su cabeza- que eres?-

\- Yo?, un mayordomo-

\- …ya enserio que eres? No eres un simple mayordomo-

\- …- la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió- solo soy un demonio sirviendo de mayordomo-

\- D-d-demonio!?-

\- Me retiro- y se fue

Demonio….DEMONIO!, es lo que repetía su mente, ¿en realidad era un demonio?, porque ella siempre se los imaginaba con alas, ojos rojos y cuernos, pero él era diferente o era una forma de ocultarse?...genial! ahora ella quiere vigilar a Sebastián… pero no lo haría porque eso sería meterse en la vida de los otros o eso es lo que su mama le dijo ^^U

\- Graw!-

\- Oh kuroki- el gruñido la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

\- …-

\- Pensaba en mis amigo y familia los extraño- bajo la mirada y comenzó a acariciar a la pantera en eso:

~biip biip~

\- Eh que es eso?- levanta su mano- cierto el brazalete-

Click~

\- Yuuki!

\- Bulma!-

\- Hija!?, como estas!? Haz comido bien!?, no te han maltratado?-

\- M-mama ^^U, si estoy bien, me alimento bien y sabes que se defenderme sola-

\- Hola hija como te ha ido?-

\- Papa! Voy bien-

\- Qué bueno ya se te extraña acá-

\- Yo igual los extraño- su mirada se entristeció

\- Hermanita!- sonaron dos voces

\- OwO gohan, goten!-

\- Te extrañamos- gohan

\- Sí, es cierto no hay nadie que me ayude con las chicas-

\- Jaja ^^U- rio nerviosa

\- Bueno ya! Les dije que la conexión no se puede mantener por mucho-

\- Que pasa bulma?-

\- Bueno fue difícil hacer una conexión contigo así que seré breve-

\- Ok-

\- Bien cuando regreses necesito que me des un informe de cada dimensión que vayas así que toma apuntes-

\- …está bien-

\- Ex…lente

\- Bulma-

\- Oh no la…xion se está….cort…-

\- Bulma?-

\- Ns…emos..-

Clic~

Se cortó la conexión y mejor se fue a dormir.

Oficina de ciel.

\- Así que ¿Qué descubriste?-

\- Tiene una gran habilidad de pelea sería muy útil para sus objetivos-

\- Enserio?-

\- Seguro-

\- Hmm~ ella sería una gran pieza de ajedrez en ese caso-

\- Pero veo que las intenciones de la chica es irse pronto-

\- Pronto?, ya lo veremos no escapara tan fácil de mi-

Sonrió de forma tenebrosa?

(K: que equivocado estas ciel :/)


	11. Despedida a muerte

Pasaban los días en la mansión Phantomhive, yuuki ya había conocido a lizzy la prometida de ciel, ella vestía de forma "linda" a los sirvientes del adolescente. Semanas después conoció a un príncipe (su nombre es largo así que no lo pondré) que amaba el curry, luego de ir tantas veces con UNDERTAKER decidió preguntarle que era, a lo que dijo: "soy un shinigami" entonces entendió un poco por no sentir su presencia (recuerda lo de ichigo). Los días en esa mansión para yuuki no fueron muy buenos porque al parecer trabajaba más que los otros, ciel le pedía a cada momento que llevara mensajes de un lado a otro y tenía que componer el desastre de los otros 3. Aunque estaba feliz solo quedaban 3 días para largarse de ahí.

Si te preguntas por la pelea de yuuki y Sebastián, la tuvieron, el mayordomo le gano aunque por poco perdía.

DÍA ACTUAL.

\- Yuuki- hablo Sebastián

\- Dime?-

\- Bochan ira a la ciudad para resolver unos casos ¿nos podrías llevar?-

\- Está bien- dijo en un suspiro

\- Duraremos 2 días-

\- Ósea…-

\- Que tu estarás con nosotros, empaca unas cosas-

\- Ya voy- se fue, empaco y salió de la mansión donde los otros 2 la estaban esperando.

\- Vámonos- ciel

\- Hai- Sebastián y yuuki. Los tele transporto a un hotel.

( K: es mi imaginación o ya te volviste seria?, Y: el estrés -.-)

EN EL HOTEL.

\- Bien iré a hablar con la policía y detective-

\- Entonces yo me encargare de preparar el almuerzo, yuuki acompáñame al mercado-

\- Como sea- salieron con dirección a los puestos de frutas, carnes, pescado, etc.

Regresaron una hora después, Ciel tenía una torre de papeles con nombres de personas. Sebastián se fue a preparar la comida, llego con ella y comió el adolescente.

\- Nos vemos en la noche, tenemos que encontrar pistas en el lugar de los asesinato-

\- Y mientras que hago?- pregunto yuuki

\- No sé, maquíllate o algo que haría una chica-

\- Pues lo que yo haría fuera entrenar-

\- Lo que sea- se fue a su habitación

\- Tan pequeño y tan amargado- saca la lengua

\- Te pediría que no hablaras mal de el-

\- Solo digo la verdad-

\- Aun así-

\- Olvídalo me voy con Taker- desapareció y apareció en la tienda del shinigami. Reviso el lugar y toco el ataúd donde siempre está el mencionado.

Toc-toc

\- Quiien~?-

\- Soy yo yuuki-

\- Oh yuuki ¿a qué se debe tu vista?-

\- A pasar el rato y a despedirme-

\- Eh~ porque?-

\- Recuerdas que dije que era de otra dimensión?-

\- Si~-

\- Bien en dos días se completa el mes eh irme-

\- Ehehehe~ ya lo veremos-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- lo mira extrañada

\- Sabes, el conde es algo ambicioso-

\- Y eso que?-

\- Pues a ti te encuentra como una pieza de su juego~-

\- …- yuuki frunció el ceño ante esto, ella no es ningún objeto que puedan utilizar (aunque ya lo hacen -.-U)

\- Suerte en escapar del conde~-

\- Descuida lo lograre- sonrió

\- Te apoyare-

\- Jeje gracias, por cierto que hora es?-

\- 7:00 por?-

\- Rayos se me hace tarde! Nos vemos-

\- Adiós~-

Se fue del lugar y regreso al hotel.

\- Dóndewwx estabas?- ciel

\- Con UNDERTAKER-

\- Te dijo algo?-

\- Como que?-

\- Olvídalo, se hace tarde, vamos- salieron caminando unas cuadras adentrándose a unos callejones-

\- Que ha pasado aquí?- yuuki

\- A desaparecido gente para después encontrar sus cuerpos sin cabeza-

\- Q-que!?-

\- Baja la voz-

\- Perdón-

\- Vaya que interesante, Sebastián-

\- Si?-

\- Necesito que vayas a la tienda de armas y herrería y que te den una lista de clientes que pidan este filo- saco un pedazo de metal

\- Yes, my lord- se marcho.

\- Yuuki ayúdame a buscar y recolectar información de las víctimas-

\- B-bien-

Así lo hicieron preguntando a los alrededores si conocían personas que fueron recién decapitadas.

Sebastián regreso con una lista.

\- Y bien?-

\- Al parecer el primero en la lista es el que visita al herrero pidiendo cuchillos del mismo filo-

\- Fufu~ tenemos a nuestro criminal-

\- Kyaaaa!- escucharon el grito de una mujer cerca del lugar yuuki se adelantó encontrándose a un hombre alto, rubio, tés pálida a punto matar a una mujer.

\- Que pasa aquí?- llego ciel sacando del trance a la pelinegra y golpeo al hombre estampándolo contra la pared.

\- Está bien señorita?- pregunto Sebastián

\- S-si- se sonrojo

\- Yuuki el culpable-

\- Esta inconsciente-

\- Bien, que arma tenia?-

\- Un cuchillo-

\- Dejame ver-

Tomo el arma y la entrego.

\- Al parecer lo encontramos- observaba y comparaba la estructura y filo.

\- Y ahora qué?-

\- Toma al tipo lo llevaremos a la comisaria y demos por cerrado el caso-

Yuuki tomo al rubio y lo cargo como un saco de papas xD. Llegaron a la comisaria, entregaron al criminal y se marcharon.

YA EN EL HOTEL.

\- mañana iremos al palacio a entregar el reporte duerman-

\- si- Sebastián

\- …- yuuki se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente fueron al palacio donde Ciel entrego su informe

\- Bien, no hay nada más por hacer regresemos a la mansión-

\- Como ordene- Sebastián miro a yuuki quien traía las maletas (a esta la traen como burro de carga jaja xp)

\- …que?-

\- Ya debemos regresar a la mansión-

\- Ahm… ya entendí, sujétense-

Sebastián coloco su mano en el hombro y ciel la tomo del brazo, desaparecieron y aparecieron en la mansión.

\- Oh! Bochan, yuuki legaron- dijo mei rin

\- Que pasa?-

\- Bueno, llego una persona buscándolo y a Sebastián-

\- Y quién es?-

\- No recuerdo bien pero utiliza demasiado rojo-

\- Ah no puede ser- facepalm

\- Que sucede?- pregunto yuuki

\- Es esa cosa molesta que se llama shinigami- ciel

\- Shini…-

\- Seby-chan~- salió de la nada lanzándose a Sebastián el cual esquivo- mou~ que no te dijeron que debes tratar gentil a las mujeres?-

\- Si, lo sé pero tú no eres una-

\- Grosero!- reclamo el shinigami

\- Y bien, que quieres?- ciel

\- Venía a ver si ya atraparon al delincuente asesino-

\- Si, fue ayer- Sebastián

\- De verdad? Que alegría ya me estaba hartando, me daba mucho trabajo~-

\- Si no tienes más que decir vete-

\- Ay pero que cortantes-

\- Y pesados- murmuro yuuki lo cual provoco que el shinigami volteara.

\- Y tú quién eres?-

\- Hm? Me llamo Yuuki Son un placer em…-

\- Grell, soy un shinigami puedes decirme lady Grell-

\- No le hagas caso y "eso" no es un ella es un el- dijo Sebastián.

\- O.O de verdad?- yuuki

\- …enserio pensaste que era mujer?- cuestiono Sebastián

\- A-algo, bueno si, míralo pelo largo y sedoso además de que tiene pestañas largas-

\- Pero que niña más encantadora- la abraza- por cierto cuántos años tienes?-

\- 14 años-

\- QUE!? Y trabajas aquí?-

\- Si-

\- Eres muy joven-

\- Ehem!- interrumpió ciel- como dije si no tienes más que hacer vete-

\- Aish~ está bien, nos vemos seby adiós yuuki~-

\- Adiós lady Grell-

Desapareció Grell, yuuki estaba algo feliz pues conoció a alguien divertido aparte de undertaker. Esta se adentró a la mansión para dejar sus cosas en su cuarto, aparte tenía que acomodar todo para irse de ese lugar.

\- Bien todo listo-

\- Graw-

\- Que sucede?- volteo a verlo

\- Mew- se levantó dejando a la vista una guadaña (oz)

\- Y esto?- la recogió y noto que llevaba una carta- una carta? De…UNDERTAKER!?- sin dudarlo empezó a leerla

Nota:

_Hola yuuki tal vez te preguntes el por qué la carta y la Oz, la nota es para decirte que te regalo esta Oz te ayudara mucho contra ese demonio ehehe~_

_PD: fue difícil convencer a William para dártela así que cuidala, suerte~_

\- William? Quien es ese?-

\- Meow-

\- Bueno sin más me voy a despedir- salió de su cuarto con dirección al patio donde se encontraban todos, bueno Bard, Mei rin y finnian.

\- Yuuki! ¿nos ayudas a recolectar manzanas?- dijo finnian.

\- Claro, pero…-

\- Que pasa?- mei rin

\- B-bueno venía a despedirme- se rasca la nuca

\- …QUE!?-

\- Verán mañana se cumple el mes y tengo que irme-

\- Nooo~- dijeron al unísono

\- No te vayas- rogo finni

\- Si~ quédate- bard

\- Eres mi mejor amiga y creo la única-

\- Chicos lo siento pero tengo que regresar mi familia me espera-

\- Pero…-

\- Lo siento finnian no puedo quedarme no pertenezco aquí-

\- Entiendo- mei rin – no te podemos obligar-

\- Gracias- nadie dijo más y continuaron con su trabajo.

Se reunieron a la cocina para hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

\- oye yuuki- hablo mei rin

\- dime-

\- ya le dijiste al bochan sobre tu partida?-

\- em…bueno yo…- en eso se abre la puerta de la cocina

\- yuuki el bochan le habla-

\- ya voy-

\- suerte- dijo finnian

\- gracias la necesitare-

Camino hacia la oficina seguida por Sebastián

Toc-toc

\- adelante- entro a la habitación

\- me hablaba?-

\- si, ¿es cierto que mañana te vas?-

\- así es y quisiera agra…-

\- no lo harás- le corto

\- perdón?-

\- digo que no te iras, me perteneces-

\- …-

\- Te quedaras en este lugar y si es a la fuerza lo hare-

\- Disculpa pero yo tengo un hogar al que regresar-

\- Este es tu nuevo hogar-

\- Me niego-

\- Entonces, Sebastián!-

\- Yes, my lord- se lanzó contra yuuki para noquearla pero lo esquivo.

\- Pero que…- Sebastián seguía tirando golpes siendo evadidos exitosamente por la saiyajin. Pero su camino se detuvo al topar de espaldas con la pared, el mayordomo sonrió pero al tirar su golpe yuuki desapareció.

\- Sebastián, encuéntrala no puede escapar-

\- Como ordene- se fue.

Yuuki apareció en su habitación.

\- nya?-

\- no hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que irnos- tomo todas sus cosas y desapareció para reaparecer en un bosque.

\- Te esperaba-

\- O.O SEBASTIAN!-

\- No puedo dejarte ir (eso se escuchó raro 0/0)- empezó a caminar acomodándose el guante

\- Me iré y tú no podrás detenerme!- grito algo en el hombre no le agradaba

\- Ya lo veremos- comenzó a atacarla de nuevo kuroki seguía de cerca a su compañera. Pasaban las horas yuuki ya estaba cansada, su ropa estaba algo maltratada por lo cuchillos que le había lanzado el demonio, por accidente Sebastián tiro los cuchillos en dirección a la pantera.

\- KUROKI!- lo tomo junto con las cosas y se tele transporto a unas rocas ocultándose.

\- Graw-

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien- se recargo en la roca mientras respiraba entrecortado- solo un poco más- tuvo paz por 20 minutos.

\- Te encontré-

\- *mierda! No he recuperado toda mi energía!*- pensó

\- Ya no tienes a donde escapar-

\- Ya lo veremos- tomo la Oz y por instinto la blandió haciendo soltara un poder increíble partiendo el suelo.

\- Interesante arma tienes ahí-

\- Graw!-

\- Que!? 4 minutos? Perfecto- sonrió

\- Que hay con 4 minutos?-

Yuuki no contesto, se lanzó contra Sebastián en un intento de cortarlo pero fallo.

\- Cuidado podrías dañar a alguien con eso-

\- Eso intento!- volvió a atacar pero fue esquivado y golpeo a yuuki por detrás mandándola a crear un holló en el suelo.

\- Ugh…maldito- se limpió la sangre de la boca- supongo que no hay de otra-

\- Oh! Ya te decidiste quedar?-

\- No! Tendré que utilizar mis últimas energías en "eso"- se levantó – gaaaaaaaa!- el aire empezó a correr más rápido

\- *que es esta energía?*-

\- Aaaah!- apareció una energía amarilla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. (todos sabemos q es pero sebi no)

\- O.O- vio como la apariencia de yuuki cambio, su pelo negro ahora rubio algo puntiagudo, una expresión más seria, sus ojos ya no tenían ese color zafiro oscuro si no uno claro como el cielo.

\- 2 minutos- dijo antes de golpearlo en el rostro lo cual sorprendió a Sebastián, lo golpeo en el abdomen estampándolo en la pared de piedra.

\- GRAW!-

\- 30 segundos?-

\- Para que!?- cuestiono el moreno

\- Qué bueno ^^- sonrió con pesadez tomo la Oz y volvió a usar el mismo ataque segando al mayordomo.

\- Agh- se quejo

\- Vamos- tomo a la pantera a casi desmayarse presiono el botón desapareciendo del lugar.

\- Crees que…- aclaro su vista y no había nadie- Aah~ el bochan no estará feliz-

EN OTRO LUGAR.

7:00 AM

Yuuki apareció algo inconciente pero de pie.

\- Graw-

\- Quien eres!? Como entraste!?, que te paso!?- pregunto un hombre en bata blanca, sus compañeros se acercaron.

\- Rever que sucede?- llego otro con lentes y bata blanca y joven.

\- Komui ella apareció de la nada- yuuki se puso en modo ataque con la Oz en mano.

\- Tranquila no te atacaremos- dijo komui, yuuki al escuchar eso se tranquilizó.

\- Que al-ivio- y se desmayó.


	12. conociendo a los de la Orden Oscura

Los presentes se alteraron ante esto, preguntas pasaban por sus mentes como: ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo entro sin ser percatada? ¿Quién es?-

\- Rever rápido a la enfermería!- ordeno komui

\- Si señor!- se acercó a la chica

\- Grrrr!- gruño la pantera

\- Tr-tranquilo queremos ayudarla- la pantera se relajó un poco y miro a yuuki, con lentitud se quitó del medio.

\- Graw!-

\- Ehm, gracias- tomo a yuuki en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería donde empezaron a curar sus heridas, estaba muy débil había agotado todas sus energías en la pelea.

\- Mm~- empezó a despertar, por su mente paso la pela- ah!- se despertó

\- Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una mujer en traje de enfermera.

\- D-dónde estoy?-

\- En la enfermería de la Orden Oscura-

\- Orden oscura?-

\- Si, espera un momento iré a hablarle al jefe komui- salió

Yuuki miro a su alrededor y se sentía mejor.

\- Lo logre- dijo para sí misma.

Se abrió la puerta revelando a un hombre no mayor de 30, con lentes, pelo azulado oscuro hasta el cuello y al parecer era chino (nacionalidad -.-)

\- Hola-

\- …-

\- No hablas?-

\- H-hola-

\- Bien, mi nombre es komui lee y tú eres?-

\- Yuuki Son-

\- Un placer yuuki-

\- …-

\- Ya que estas mejor puedo hacer unas preguntas?-

\- …- solo asintió

\- Como llegaste aquí? Y quien te hizo esas heridas?- yuuki lo miro dudando pero sintió confianza y le conto sobre que ella era de otra dimensión, pero esta vez no dijo nada sobre los saiyajin y le dijo sobre Sebastián. El chino escuchaba todo atentamente.

\- Ya veo-

\- Una pregunta-

\- Cuál?-

\- Cuanto llevo durmiendo?-

\- 2 días- sonrió

\- O.O ¿QUEEE!?-

\- Tranquila-

\- Kuroki, ¿Dónde está kuroki!?-

\- Te refieres a la pantera?-

\- Si!-

\- En mi oficina al igual que tus cosas acompáñame-

Yuuki se levantó y empezó a seguir a komui.

Al entrar a la oficina vieron papeles regados por donde quiera.

\- Graw!- se lanzó contra yuuki tirándola al suelo

\- Jaja tranquilo ya estoy bien- lo abrazo

\- Hermano!, es ella?- se escuchó una voz femenina. La saiyajin levanto la mirada encontrándose con una china mayor que ella (17) con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas de color oscuro verdoso, ojos color violeta y muy linda.

\- Un placer mi nombre es lenalee lee-

\- Ella es mi hermosa lenalee!- la abraza (Nota: este tipo tiene complejo de hermano -.-U)

\- Hermano!- se sonroja de vergüenza

\- Mi nombre es yuuki Son- se levanta del suelo

\- Lindo nombre- dijo lenalee

\- Gracias-

\- Komui- se abre la puerta- los he traido-

\- Perfecto que entren- las chicas voltearon a ver la puerta donde entraron 3 chicos.

\- Que sucede?- hablo uno con pelo negro azulado largo sujeto en una coleta alta y con porte de samurái

\- Pasa algo?- pregunto otro con pelo rojo, un ojo tapado con un parche y el visible era de color verde

\- Una misión?- dijo por ultimo un chico de pelo blanco, ojos plateados, se podía notar una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de color roja-

\- No es una misión-

\- Entonces?- pregunto molesto el samurái

\- Les hable para que conocieran a nuestra invitada- los 3 chicos dirigieron su mirada a yuuki.

\- Es ella?- pregunto el peli rojo

\- U-un placer soy Yuuki Son-

\- Hola yo soy Allen Walker llamame Allen-

\- Strike!- exclamo el peli rojo- hola hermosura yo soy lavi-

\- Er…- le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

\- Me largo- dijo el otro y se fue

\- Y él es?-

\- Kanda, no le hagas caso es un amargado- dijo Allen

\- Oye komui- hablo lavi- que hacen los científicos? Los veo muy atareados-

\- Ehm… bueno, verán- empezó a sudar

\- Hermano, ahora que hiciste?-

\- Graw!-

\- Qué?- lo miro yuuki

\- Graw!-

\- Mi Oz?... por cierto donde esta?-

\- Komui- dijeron los tres chico

\- Me acompañas?- en eso entra un científico, se acerca a komui susurrándole algo q los otros no podían escuchar pero la peli negra si lo hizo.

\- Arma? Te refieres a la oz?- cuestiono yuuki

\- Traigan el arma iremos con hevlaska- ordeno el jefe

\- Hermano n-no hablaras enserio verdad?-

\- Puede, hay posibilidades de que ella sea portadora de una inocencia-

\- Inocencia?-

\- La inocencia es un arma que solo los elegidos por Dios pueden utilizar para luchar contra los "Akumas"- explico el chino

\- Aquí esta- llego jony con el arma

\- Ahora vamos, sígueme yuuki- esta tomo su arma siguiendo a los otros. Llegaron a lo que era un elevador y descendieron.

Llegaron a una plataforma, el lugar era algo oscuro

\- Hevlaska-

\- Me hablabas komui?- apareció una forma humanoide, no tenía ojos pero se notaba por su voz que era mujer y era muy grande.

\- Necesito que hagas un chequeo al arma y a yuuki-

\- Está bien- saco un tentáculo y tomo a yuuki elevándola en el aire

\- Woa! Q-que sucede?-

\- Tranquila no te hare daño, solo checare tu sincronización con la inocencia-

\- Inocencia? ¡Yo no tengo esa cosa que llaman inocencia!-

\- Ya lo veremos, pero para estar seguros Hevlaska nos dirá la verdad-

\- Agh- yuuki sintió como invadían su cuerpo, sentía los tentáculos recorrer por debajo de su piel.

\- Pero qué es esto?- pregunto Hevlaska

\- Que pasa? Es una inocencia?-

\- No, pero ella tiene un poder increíble, algo fuera de este mundo, solo que hay una parte de su poder que esta "sellado" si es la palabra correcta-

\- Y el arma?-

\- No es una inocencia, pero el poder que tiene la iguala o más-

\- …- komui se quedó pensativo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la información.

\- Pero hay más-

\- Qué es?-

\- El arma y ella tienen una sincronización-

\- Como dices!?-

\- Su porcentaje es…- examino- imposible, ¿87%?-

\- O.O… bajala-

\- Si- dejo a yuuki en el suelo.

\- Siento que voy a vomitar-

\- Perdón- dijo Hevlaska

\- No importa-

\- Yuuki vamos de regreso a mi oficina- al escuchar oficina le recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo de solo recordar a Ciel.

\- Está bien- y regresaron, nadie decía nada invadidos por un silencio incómodo.

EN LA OFICINA

Todos se sentaron a excepción de yuuki.

\- Y bien?- cuestiono komui

\- Bien qué?-

\- Que tienes que decir sobre el arma y de ti?-

\- Bien- lo dijo en un suspiro- antes de venirme un amigo me regalo el arma-

\- Amigo?- alzo una ceja- que tipo?-

\- Un shinigami-

\- O.O- todos abrieron los ojos como plato

\- Cogh…- se compuso komui- y sobre tu poder?-

\- Eso…ya es asunto mio- miro a otro lado

\- Tranquila, no presionaremos, verdad hermano?-

\- Exacto, bueno ya que la Oz tiene el poder como el de una inocencia…Bienvenida a la Organización!-

\- Que!?-

\- Estas seguro komui?- pregunto Allen

\- Claro, solo necesitamos sus datos y un nuevo uniforme para ella- salió de la oficina, pocos minutos después llego jony con una cinta para medir.

\- Necesito tus medidas para el uniforme, alguna idea de cómo lo quieres?-

\- Hmm?, ehm pues- le susurró al oído

\- Perfecto!- y salió corriendo de la oficina

Si se preguntan por qué acepto, fácil, no conoce a nadie y tendría donde dormir.

\- grrrr~- los presentes voltearon a ver a yuuki

\- perdón, no he comido- se sonroja

\- es cierto estuviste dormida por dos días- dijo lenalee

\- entonces vamos a la cafetería- sugirió lavi.

Caminaron al lugar mencionado donde encontraron a muchas personas en túnica café.

\- Er, porque todos nos miran?-

\- No nos miran a nosotros te miran a ti- respondió Allen.

Llegaron a una ventanilla donde al otro lado está un hombre con gafas de sol, alto, moreno y fornido.

\- Que es lo que ordenaran amores~?-

\- Bueno yo quiero- hablo Allen- sopa de miso, espagueti, carne con salsa BBQ, pollo frito, onigiris, ramen y de postre: dango y te-

\- Yo quiero onigiris- dijo lenalee

\- Yo croquetas de pollo (Nuggets)- lavi

\- Y tu corazón?- pregunto Jerry…así se llama el cocinero.

\- Yo? Etto… lo mismo que Allen pero le agregas un pay de queso-

\- E-estas segura?-

\- Lenalee tiene razón, no crees que es mucho?-

\- Nop ^U^- a todos les resbalo una gotita de sudor

Se sentaron a esperar su comida. 30 minutos después todo estaba listo y fueron por sus órdenes.

\- Pues a comer- empezó Allen

\- La comida de Jerry es muy deliciosa-

\- Si, no te arrepentirás de comerla-

\- …- yuuki se llevo un bocado a la boca- DELICIOSO!_ empezó a comer algo rápido, vaciando los platos uno por uno hasta terminar.- Aah~ que rico-

\- WAO! Allen no será tu hermana?- dijo lavi

\- Claro que no!-

\- Yuuki, ¿Cómo le haces para comer tanto y estar tan delgada?- lenalle

\- Entrenamiento!- se tapó la boca por eso.

\- Qué clase de entrenamiento?-

\- O.O ehm, este, yo * mierda! ¡ahora que hago!?*-


	13. nuevo uniforme

\- Oh!, aquí estas- llego jony

\- *gracias TTwTT*-

\- Que pasa jony?- pregunto lenalee

\- Venía a en entregar los papeles a yuuki para que los llene-

\- Dejame ver- tomo los papeles y empezó a llenarlos.

FORMULARIO:

NOMBRE: _Yuuki_Son_ EDAD:_14_

FECHA DE NAC. :_06_/_13_/_2000_

PADRES:_Goku _y_Milk _Son_

HERMANOS:_2_ _Gohan,_Goten_

LUGAR DE NAC.: _Ciudad_Satan _

TIPO DE SANGRE:_AB_ ESTATURA:_1.69_ PESO:_65_

\- Puedo verlo?- pregunto Allen

\- Claro- le entrego el papel

\- Em, creo que te equivocaste en la fecha-

\- Porque?-

\- Bueno estamos todavía en el siglo 19 y aquí dice que naciste en el 2000-

\- No es un error-

\- O.O, ósea que vienes del futuro!?- exclamo lavi

\- No, de otra dimensión que es diferente-

\- o.O- todos enmudecieron

\- ten jony- tomo el papel y se lo dio al científico que seguía en su estado de shock

\- m-mi hermano sabe de esto?-

\- si-

\- Walker- llego un chico rubio con el pelo sujeto en una trenza y alto

\- Ah! Dos puntos!- lavi

\- Le pediría de favor que no me llamara así-

\- Genial, otro amargado- dijo yuuki rodando los ojos

\- Disculpe?-

\- Nada-

\- …- la fulmino con la mirada- señor Walker debería estar llenando los cuestionarios que le deje

\- Ya voy, ya voy- se levantó- nos vemos yuuki-

\- Adiós-

Se fueron los dos dejando a los 3 en el comedor.

\- y-yuuki acompáñame tu uniforme ya está listo- logro decir jony

\- que rápido!- se sorprendió

\- pues vamos a ver tu uniforme-

\- si, y así nos modelas- dijo lavi guiñándole el ojo

\- lavi recuerda que es menor que tu-

\- ¡para el amor no hay edad!-

\- Olvídalo, no tienes remedio -.-U-

Salieron de la cafetería con dirección a la sección científica. Ahí conoció al resto de la orden, el científico le enseño su nuevo uniforme lenalee tomo la ropa y se la dio.

\- Entra a los probadores- la empujo adentro de unos cuartos tapados por una cortina negra.

5 minutos después.

\- Yuuki, ya te cambiaste?- pregunto lenalee

\- S-si-

\- Sal, queremos verte-

\- Es que la falda es algo corta-

\- …- todos voltearon a ver a jony

\- N-n-n-n-no mal interpreten- sacudía las manos en negación- la hice como la de lenalee pero creo que falle en el recorte de medida-

\- Yuuki podrías salir?-

\- E-está bien- salió con un gran sonrojo en su rostro provocando que todos los hombres tuvieran derrame nasal ante tal imagen (malditos lolitas /)

La falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de la pierna, camisa blanca con cuello de V, calcetas largas hasta las piernas y botas largas rojas hasta la rodilla, el saco era como una gabardina larga sin mangas y con gorro color negra con rayas rojas en los bordes.

\- Te ves bien- dijo lenalee

\- Tú crees?-

\- Solo deja te amarro el pelo para que no te estorbe- tomo un listón y lo ato en una coleta baja.

\- Gracias-

\- Oh pero que hermosa imagen~- salió komui de quien-sabe-donde abrazando a las chicas

\- Hermano-

\- Ya sé!, adoptemos a yuuki como la hermana menor, oh pero que hermosa familia tendremos~- y con eso los hombres se olvidaron de intentar engancharse a yuuki pues saben del "complejo de hermana" del chino y es peor que una suegra xD

\- Komui ya le asignaste habitación?-

\- Claro que si mi querido lavi-

\- Y cuál es?-

\- La número 136, lenalee podrías llevarla?-

\- Claro, ven yuuki-

\- Si-

Se fueron del lugar y empezaron a subir escaleras pasando puertas y más puertas hasta que llegaron.

\- Y aquí es-

\- Phew sí que este lugar es enorme-

\- Ya te acostumbraras ^u^-

\- Entonces esta…-

\- Lenalee- la interrumpió una voz

\- Chaoji que sucede?-

\- Nada, pero como te vi pasar vine a saludar-

\- Está bien así de paso te presento a yuuki es nueva-

\- Hola mi nombre es chaoji-

\- Un placer-

\- Oye ya que eres nueva ¿te puedo dar un consejo?-

\- Claro-

\- No te juntes con el Noeh-

\- Chaoiji!- reclamo lenalee

\- Noeh?-

\- Así es, Allen Walker es un Noé, ¡UN TRAIDOR!-

\- SUFICIENTE!- grito lena

\- Y eso es malo?- pregunto yuuki

\- Claro que lo es, ellos son nuestros enemigos!-

\- Pero Allen trabaja aquí-

\- No importa, sí, me salvo pero aun asi es un Noé y merece morir-

Ante esto a yuuki le hirvió la sangre de rabia, se supone que son compañeros, amigos y peor aún dijo que le salvo la vida y aun así quiere su muerte.

\- Verdad que tengo razón?- dijo chaoji

\- Largo de aquí- a yuuki se le ensombreció la mirada

\- Perdón?-

\- ¡fuera de mi vista!- levanto la cara mostrando unos ojos con gran enojo en ellos

\- Eh?-

\- ¡No soporto a las personas como tú!-

\- Como yo?-

\- Dijiste que Allen te salvo la vida y luego dices que debe morir!, se supone que son compañeros pero tú lo odias por ser diferente, me das asco, piérdete de mí vista- sentencio con unas voz cortante y mirada fría.

\- …- chaoji se petrifico te terror, ¿Por qué todos estaban del lado de ese Noé?

\- Entrare al cuarto antes de que vomite, nos vemos lenalee- entro sin decir nada más.


	14. Entrenamiento

\- no puedo creerlo chaoji-

\- pero que…-

\- me voy yo también, si me disculpas- lenalee se fue

chaoiji se quedó ahí, sin reaccionar ¿acaso todos estaban de lado de un Noé?

HABITACIÓN 136

\- vaya cuarto, no es muy colorido, pero es acogedor- se sentó en la cama.

Observo todo a su alrededor, era algo oscuro pero no daba miedo, miro una esquina del cuarto.

\- Al parecer se tomaron las molestias de traer mis cosas n.n que amables-

Toc- toc

\- *me pregunto quién será*- abrió la puerta mostrando a un chico alto

\- Oye cuida mejor a tu mascota- le lanzo a la pantera

\- Mascota? Kuroki no es mi mascota es mi amigo-

\- Como sea no te metas en mi camino-

\- Grosero, apenas te conozco y me dices algo sin sentido-

\- Che, solo haz lo que te digo-

\- No eres mi madre-

\- ¡PORQUE RAYOS ME COMPARAS CON UNA MUJER!?-

\- Afeminado :p – le saco la lengua

\- COMO!?- lo empezó a rodear un aura oscura mientras estaba tentado a sacar su katana

\- Ah!-

\- Ahora por que gritas!-

\- Eh?, ah es que me acorde de tu nombre, kanda cierto?-

\- Che- se fue de ahí

\- Mou~ pero que grosero- inflo los cachetes

\- Graw-

\- Kuroki, dónde estabas?-

\- Graw-

\- ¿explorando el lugar?-

\- Meow!-

\- Luego me das un recorrido?-

\- Nya!-

\- Jeejeje, bueno necesito practicar con la Oz-

\- Meow?-

\- Al parecer tendré que pelear contra estos "akumas" y la única forma de derrotarlos es con la "inocencia" o en mi caso la Oz-

\- Nya-

\- No, mi poder no, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez-

\- …-

\- A verdad?-

Toc toc

\- Quiieen~?-

\- Soy yo lavi-

\- Que sucede?-

\- Bueno iba a entrenar y me preguntaba si tú, bueno, em- se sonrojo

\- Que oportuno eres!-

\- Si yo… espera que?-

\- Que llegaste en buen momento-

\- De verdad?-

\- Si, iba a ir a buscar a alguien que me enseñara la sala de entrenamiento-

\- Pues no busques más aquí me tienes-

\- Bien, solo espera deja voy por mi Oz-

\- Claro- se adentró al cuarto, tomo el arma y salió

\- Entonces nos vamos?-

\- Si-

Subieron al cuarto piso donde se encontraron las salas de entrenamiento. Entraron a una.

\- Lavi, ¿Cuál es tu arma?-

\- Esta- saco un martillo

\- Es…es muy pequeño-

\- Jeje no te dejes engañar-

\- ¿?-

\- Inocencia activada, crece, crece- el martillo creció a un tamaño apropiado para pelear

\- Wow es increíble-

\- Gracias n/n, empezamos?-

\- Si-

Se colocaron en una posición de ataque.

\- Aquí voy- dijo lavi levantando el martillo para atacar. – hi ban: sello de fuego!-

\- Sello de fuego?- yuuki vio como sellos en kan ji aparecieron alrededor de lavi y después de golpear uno con el martillo salió una enorme serpiente de fuego- woa- salto hacia atrás

\- Tendrás que hacer más que esquivarlo una vez-

\- Qué? Por…- volvió a esquivar a la serpiente

\- Te lo dije-

\- En ese caso- empezó a girar la Oz- Kami no hikari! (1)- salió una ráfaga de luz partiendo a la serpiente en dos. El peli rojo sonrio burlonamente

\- Eso no sera suficiente-

\- Qué?- esta vez vio 2 serpientes formándose de la que había cortado-… bakuretsu tenshi- blandió la Oz dejando una gran cantidad de viento dirigiéndose a las serpientes extinguiendo el fuego. El conejo estúpido (Lavi: OYE‼) se sorprendió y murmuro algo para si mismo.

\- Decías algo?- cuestiono la sayajin

\- Eh, no, mejor continuemos-

\- Si-

\- Ultima y descansamos-

\- Eeh~ tan rápido?-

\- Bueno yuu (kanda) vendrá a entrenar y le gusta estar solo-

\- …está bien- supo quién era

\- Prepárate-

\- Cuando quieras-

\- Konbo ban: gouraiten- esta vez salió una serpiente de fuego y rayo.

\- o.O *mierda es más grande*-

\- piensa rápido-

yuuki esquivaba el ataque quedando de espaldas a la pared.

\- Te propongo algo-

\- Qué?-

\- Cuando gane tendrás una cita conmigo :D –

\- -.-U –

\- Que dices?-

\- Si es que ganas-

Lavi ya no dijo más y ordeno a la serpiente que atacara, en cambio a yuuki se le formo una sonrisa de lado y golpeo ligeramente el suelo con la Oz

\- Hikari bakyumu- apareció un portal

\- QUE!?-

Lavi vio como ese portal se tragó a la serpiente y desapareció.

\- Ahora…- desapareció y apareció atrás de lavi poniendo el filo de la Oz en su cuello – te rindes?-


	15. Primera mision, Francia‼

\- M-m-me doy! Me doy! Por favor no me cortes la cabeza! .- dijo levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

\- Jajajaja- se separó- tranquilo no iba enserio-

\- Phew menos mal-

Se abre la puerta.

\- Conejo estúpido, mocosa largo-

\- Pero que amargado yuu~- dijo lavi

\- Que no me llames así maldito ciclope!-

\- Afeminado-

\- Tu cállate mocosa!-

\- Tengo un nombre y es yuuki!-

\- Si sobrevives un mes tal vez lo recuerde-

\- Mentiroso, le dijiste lo mismo a Allen y lo sigues llamando moyashi (brote de habas)- recrimino lavi

\- No te metas!-

\- Aish mejor vámonos-

\- Si~ no se nos vaya a pegar lo amargado de yuu- al terminar su oración tomo a yuuki y salió corriendo dejando a un muuuy enojado kanda

\- Tarados- kanda

Caminaban por los pasillos riéndose de los gestos de enojo que provocaron a kanda.

\- Chicos!- grito lenalee- Komui nos ha dado una misión

\- Jaja, y donde es nuestra misión?- pregunto lavi

\- Francia-

\- Que genial-

\- Vayan a acomodar sus cosas que nos vamos en la estación de tren en 10 minutos-

\- Ok- dijeron lavi y yuuki-

Después de unos minutos todos se dirigieron a la estación.

\- Lenalee desde ya rato te veo feliz, ¿Qué es?- hablo Allen

\- Es cierto lena-nee ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Eso- contesto

\- La acabas de llamar lena-nee?-

\- Sí, es algo malo?-

\- No, solo que me sorprendió-

\- Oh, ok-

\- Entonces a mi dime Al-nii-

\- Eh?-

\- Que me puedes decir Al-nii-

\- O.O…^.^ está bien Al-nii-

\- Y a mí dime amor!- apareció lavi de-quien-sabe donde

\- No te pases =.=- dijo Allen

\- Pero que dices? Bueno si no quieres dime "mi vida", "mi ángel" "corazón"…-

\- Lavi-sempai- le corto

\- O.o l-lavi- s-sempai?-

\- Si n.n-

\- Lavi- sempai- cayo en modo depresión repitiendo "lavi- sempai"

\- Are? Lavi-sempai que sucede?-

\- Pff hahahaha creo que recibió un golpe bajo- soltó Allen

\- ¿golpe bajo? ¿de qué?- ladeo la cabeza en confusión

\- De nada, pero no hagas esa cara o atraerás a pervertidos-

\- No te preocupes, se acercan y los castro- dijo Allen con una sonrisa y aura peligrosa

\- A-al-nii das miedo- se esconde tras lenalee (bueno al menos esta regreso a su estado normal y no tan fría 7.7)

\- El tren partirá en 3 min. Con destino a Francia!- anuncio uno de los trabajadores.

\- Bueno, nosotras subiremos a buscar los asientos- tomo a yuuki y se subieron al tren buscando sus lugares en primera clase con el numero 114

\- Aquí es- entro

\- Parece algo privado-

\- Así es, así no nos molestaran, más que nada porque es un viaje largo-

\- Ya veo- se sentó junto a la ventana

\- Hemos llegado- aviso el albino con un peli rojo de rastras.

\- Lavi- sempai ¿estás bien?-

\- Sí, estoy…bien- dijo en un tono desanimado

\- Er…yuuki-

\- Si?- lenalee le susurró al oído – debo hacerlo?-

\- …- solo asintió

Yuuki se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada, se encamino a lavi y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura (aun en su estado emo) y le beso la mejilla

\- O.O-

\- Lavi- sempai ¿estas mejor?-

\- C-c-como nuevo!– se levantó con corazoncitos en los ojos

\- Qué bueno n.n-

El tren arranco, los exorcistas tomaron sus asientos, lavi se sentó al lado de la saiyajin, lenalee enfrente y a un lado de ella Allen.

El viaje duro 6 horas que fueron largos y cansados.

\- Wao ese viaje sí que estuvo largo- dijo yuuki mientras se estiraba

\- Bueno vamos a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos- lenalee

\- ¿por cierto de que trata esta misión?-

\- Es verdad, te dormiste- Allen

\- Tenemos que buscar una "inocencia" y el Conde creador de los "akumas" sospecha de este lugar- explico la china

\- Aparte se han detectado "akumas" por aquí-

\- Y parece que nos han detectado- comento Allen

\- Que quieres decir?- yuuki se extrañó, luego miro como gente a su alrededor comenzaban a acercarse.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya si son esos malditos exorcistas- comento uno

\- Si los matamos de seguro el Conde nos premia- dijo otro

\- Si, si estoy de acuerdo- agrego otro

\- Allen, ¿Cuántos son?- pregunto lavi

\- 50-

\- No son muchos-

\- Espera!, 55…60, 69-

\- Mierda! Cada vez llegan mas- lavi

\- No dejen que escapen!- grito uno al azar. Con eso los que una vez parecían personas se transformaron en máquinas monstruosas.

\- Yuuki no dejes que sus disparos te den o morirás-

\- Eh? Entendido!- saco la oz de una maleta

\- Inocencia activada- dijo lenalee y aparecieron unas botas color carmesí.

\- Inocencia activada!- dijo lavi- crece, crece, crece-

\- Crown clown- al decir eso se notó como su brazo derecho se hizo blanco y el izquierdo parecía de metal negro con garras? Y una cruz en medio, parecía que llevaba un gran y hermoso abrigo blanco con un antifaz de metal

Comenzaron a matar a los akumas uno por uno.

\- Hi ban: sello de fuego!- exclamo lavi haciendo a las maquinas reducirse a cenizas.

Lenalee se encontraba matando a los que estaban en el aire.

\- Cross Grave- Allen ataco a los de la izquierda de lavi

\- Miren que tenemos aquí- hablo uno por detrás de yuuki

\- Pero si es una pequeña exorcista-continuo otro con una sonrisa maliciosa se notaban que eran de nivel 2.

\- Será fácil de matar- dijo un tercero

\- …- yuuki se preparó para el ataque

\- Ataquen!- hablo el primero

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se lanzaron contra ella.

Los otros tres vieron con horror esto puesto que la menor era principiante en estas misiones

\- YUUKI!- gritaron los 3


	16. de regreso al cuartel

\- **No puede ser! , lavi!- grito Allen**

\- **Si… Konbo ban: gouraiten- apareció la serpiente de fuego y rayo. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando:**

\- **KAMI NO HIKARI!- en un instante los "akumas" desaparecieron en una ráfaga de luz.**

\- **Parece que subestimamos a esa mocosa- dijo un akuma**

\- **Vámonos de aquí- sugirió otro, con eso los akumas restantes se empezaron a marchar del lugar.**

\- **No huyan!- grito Allen**

\- **Nos vemos exorcistas- se fueron dejando un completo silencio en el lugar.**

\- **Allen!, LAVI! Yuuki está…- grito lenalee con yuuki en brazos.**

\- **YUUKI!- exclamaron los 2 chicos y se acercaron. Analizaron su cuerpo, tenía unos golpes pero solo eso. La china comenzó a llorar ya que yuuki no reaccionaba.**

\- **Tranquila lenalee, está bien solo inconsciente- aseguro lavi**

\- **De verdad?-**

\- **Si ya cheque su pulso y está bien-**

\- **Q-que bueno- se secó las lagrimas**

\- **Debemos ir a un hotel para dejarla descansar- hablo Allen**

\- **Vamos, yo la cargo- se ofreció lavi cargándola de forma de princesa.**

**Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y encontraron un hotel. Entraron al establecimiento encontrándose con una mujer mayor, pidieron las habitaciones y ellas los guio a sus respectivos cuartos.**

\- **Estas dos serán- abrió la primera puerta. Lavi entro y coloco a la pelinegra en una cama.**

\- **Nosotros estaremos en la otra habitación- hablo Allen**

\- **Si, avísanos cuando despierte-**

\- **Descuiden, yo me encargare de ella- lenalee**

\- **Pues yo los dejo- dijo la señora marchándose del cuarto. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo poco después se durmieron.**

**11:59 pm**

**¡BOOM! ¡CRACK!**

\- **Ugh que es ese escándalo?- se levantó la pelinegra- ow siento que me arrollo un camión-**

**Dejo su dolor a un lado y camino a la ventana. Los ojos se le abrieron como plato al ver esas máquinas horribles persiguiendo algo.**

\- **No puede ser- tomo la Oz, desapareció y apareció atrás de los "akumas" partiéndolos a la mitad. El niño vio todo esto y se detuvo.**

\- **…****-**

\- Un **Niño?, estas bien?-**

\- **…****-**

\- **Niño?-**

\- **P-puedes volar?-**

\- **Eh?- miro al suelo- b-bueno si, pero mantenlo****en secreto-**

\- **Porque?-**

\- **Solo hazlo, ¿prometido?-**

\- **Ok- (K: o_o wow que fácil)**

\- **Porque te seguían?-**

\- **Bueno yo…- en eso yuuki sintió como su Oz pulso**

\- **Tu qué?-**

\- **Tal vez porque he hecho travesuras a los aldeanos-**

\- **Como que?-**

\- **Asustarlos-**

\- ** … yo creo que esa no es razón necesaria para seguirte-**

\- **De verdad?- yuuki analizo al niño y vio una piedra verde que traía " el mismo resplandor que la inocencia" pensó**

\- **Y que haces tú solo?-**

\- **Esperaba a que mi papa llegara por mí-**

\- **Tu papa? Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando?-**

\- **Perdí la cuentas después de 60 años-**

\- **… ****s-sesenta?-**

\- **Si- yuuki solo pensó solo una cosa "fantasma" pero descarto su miedo puesto que ya paso por varias cosas extrañas.**

\- **Podrías volverlo a ver-**

\- **Lo prometes?-**

\- **Claro, solo necesito esa piedra- señalo**

\- **Esta? Seguro no sé por qué pero cuando desperté estaba conmigo-**

\- **V-vaya ^^U-**

**El niño le entrego la piedra y se notó como iba desapareciendo.**

\- **Que sucede?-**

\- **Vas a un lugar mejor, es seguro que te esté buscando ahí-**

\- **Enserio!?- **

\- **Sip-**

\- **Qué bueno… bien bye bye, por cierto me llamo james-**

\- **Yuuki, hasta luego-**

**James desapareció con una sonrisa. Yuuki observo el objeto y se regresó al cuarto donde lenalee seguía durmiendo.**

\- **Wow, o el sueño es pesado o pude escuchar el escándalo por mis oídos agudos?- se acostó y aguardo la inocencia en un frasco**

**7:00 am**

\- **No se ha despertado- se escuchó un murmuro**

\- **Tal vez solo necesita más descanso- otro murmuro**

\- **Mm~- se empezó a despertar**

\- **Y-yuuki despertaste!- lenalee**

\- **Qué hora es?-**

\- **Las 7:02 am- contesto lavi**

\- **Descansa nosotros iremos a buscar la inocencia- dijo Allen**

\- **Inocencia?-**

\- **Si tenemos que encontrarla antes…-**

\- **AH!-**

\- **Q-que pasa?, te duele algo!?- se alteró lavi**

\- **Eh?...no, no, no la inocencia!-**

\- **¿Qué pasa con ella?-**

\- **Ya no tienen que buscarla-**

\- **De que hablas?- Allen**

**Yuuki abrió un cajón y saco el frasco.**

\- **Ta-da!-**

\- **L-la INOCENCIA!- gritaron los 3 exorcistas**

\- **Donde la encontraste?-**

\- **Cuando?- lavi**

\- **Cómo?- Allen**

\- **Bueno me desperté en la noche por unas explosiones y fui a ver, los akumas estaban atacando a un niño que era el que provocaba el alboroto en el pueblo, el niño tenía más de 60 años-**

\- **Espera, como que un niño de más de 60 años?-**

\- **Déjame terminar -.-*-**

\- **Perdón-**

\- **Como decía, el niño de 60 años traía la inocencia que apareció por esta misma, ósea un fantasma-**

\- **Ya veo- lenalee**

\- **Bueno como ya tenemos la inocencia debemos regresar- sugirió Allen**

\- **El moyashi tiene razón, no queremos que nos ataquen-**

\- **QUE ES ALLEN!- grito el alvino**

\- **Bueno empaquemos para abordar un tren rápido-**

**Todos empezaron a empacar sus cosas y se dirigieron a la estación, compraron los boletos y abordaron.**

**2 horas después.**

\- **Wah que aburrido-**

\- **Y solo faltan 4 horas- dijo lavi en tono aburrido**

\- **Ne~ lena-nee al-nii ¿jugamos a algo?-**

\- **Que te parecen cartas?- pregunto Allen**

\- **No se jugar eso-**

\- **Yo te enseño-**

\- **NO!- gritaron lenalee y lavi**

\- **Porque no?- pregunto yuuki**

tal vez la peli negra no sabia pero la forma en que jugaba Allen era algo sucio, ademas de que daba miedo cada vez que se trataba de un juego de apuestas y por esa razon no querian que le enseñara, con el peli blanco bastaba no querian lidiar con otro asi.

**THUMP!**

**Se escuchó un golpe en el tren.**

**...**

**chan chan chan que pasara? hasta luego**


	17. bajo ataque, se presenta tikky

\- **¿Que fue eso?- se paró yuuki**

\- **No sé pero iremos a ver- contesto lavi**

\- **Yo iré a ver los pasajeros, Allen, lavi chequen el techo-**

\- **Si- contestaron los dos**

\- **¿Y yo que hago?-**

\- **Tu quedate aquí- le dijo la china**

\- **P_pero-**

\- **Obedece‼- dijo en tono firme.**

\- **S_si- agacho la cabeza. Allen la miro y coloco una mano en su hombro.**

\- **No creas que eres un estorbo solo que lenalee sigue preocupada que te hagas daño, somos familia ahora y nos preocupas-**

\- **Entendido-**

**BAM‼**

**Se escuchó un cañón, el ojo izquierdo de Allen cambio a uno negro con un pentágono inverso**

\- **Chicos‼- con eso los exorcistas entendieron y salieron a revisar los otros vagones. **

**En cambio la yuuki no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, está bien, eran como familia y querían protegerla pero eso no significada que por ser la menor era débil; es más ella es aún más fuerte que ellos solo que no lo sabían, sin nada que hacer decidió salir de su "escondite".**

**Lavi y Allen se subieron al techo encontrándose con akumas de nivel 2 y 3.**

\- **Exorcistas entréguenos la "inocencia"-**

\- **Si claro, ya quisieran- comento lavi, así sin más comenzó el ataque.**

**Dentro del tren las personas estaban asustadas por el escándalo de afuera, lenalee intentaba calmar a la gente y estaba funcionando hasta que se escuchó una voz tétrica decir: "vaya este tren está repleta de humanos" eso basto para que los pasajeros perdieran la calma y comenzaran a gritar. La china activo sus botas negras con las cuales acto seguido comenzó a atacar a las bestias de metal.**

**Mientras tanto yuuki recorría vagón por vagón buscando a los chicos.**

\- **¿Dónde podrán es…-**

**Se sintió como algo golpeo al tren provocando que se meneara, los gritos no se hicieron esperar de parte de los pasajeros.**

\- **Hola pequeña, ¿Qué haces tú sola?- la pelinegra volteo encontrándose con un "hombre"**

\- **…****.- era un akuma de nivel 2**

\- **¿No te dijeron que es malo andar sola?...y mas si te van a matar- sonrió como el gato de Alicia.**

\- **¿y a ti no te dijeron que no subestimes a tu oponente por su apariencia?- se cruzó de brazos**

\- **Pero q…- no termino su frase ya que lo cortaron por la mitad con cierta oz.**

**En una esquina de la escena se encontraba algo de color amarillo observando.**

**Fuera del tren.**

\- **Maldita exorcista‼ a ver si dejas de estarme fastidiando y mueres.-**

\- **El que morirá es otro- le dio una patada mandándolo directo al tren. Al estrellarse ocasiono que se moviera un poco, pero no tardo tanto cuando este se despegó del tren con más fuerza la cual provocó que se comenzara a voltear poco a poco (por si no lo mencione el tren se detuvo cerca de un barranco).**

**Allen y lavi saltaron antes de que el tren callera pero sintieron un balde de agua fría caer sobre ellos al recordar la cantidad de civiles dentro de este y más importante aún "Yuuki"**

**Los gritos de Auxilio comenzaron a escucharse. La saiyajin que escuchaba esto, maldijo entre dientes pues ella estaba dentro del tren, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y no tenía otra opción solo por esta vez así que decidida salió del tren.**

\- **Será rápido, espero que nadie me vea- se colocó un poco más cerca del suelo logrando sostener el tren entre sus manos, lo posiciono cuidadosamente en el piso y rápidamente entro al transporte.**

**Las personas al ver que no paso nada y estaban fuera de riesgo comenzaron a celebrar.**

\- **YUUKII‼- se escucharon tres voces, al llegar al bagon donde se encontraba la menor donde vieron que esta se encontraba como si nada.**

\- **Hola chicos ¿pasa algo?- **

\- **¿COMO QUE "****_PASA ALGO_****"‼? EL TREN ESTUVO A PUNTO DE ESTRELLARSE ¿Y TU PREGUNTAS ESO‼?-**

\- **Tranquila lenalee- intervino el alvino**

\- **Pero lo bueno que todo está bien, no?-**

\- **Eso creo- dijo lavi**

\- **Si, lavi- sempai ¿qué tienes?- sentía la mirada del peli rojo era como si intentara descifrar algo.**

\- **Eh?, no nada- "****_esta niña oculta algo y lo descubriré, no por nada soy un Bookman :D_****"**

**Ya sin más que hacer decidieron llevar a los pasajeros al pueblo más cercano por medio de la arca, después de guiarlos como chivitos bien ordenaditos :3 la utilizaron para regresar al cuartel.**

\- **Ya llegue‼-**

\- **Sshh, lavi- regaño lenalee**

\- **Ah, hola chicos, ¿la encontraron?- los chicos le entregaron la inocencia a Reever uno del departamento científico.**

**No tardo mucho cuando Komui apareció dándole un abrazo asfixiante a la peli negra, al lograr separarla del –complejo de hermana- yuuki saco su Ipod**

\- **Si ya no me necesitan me retiro-**

\- **Espera‼- grito komui**

\- **Hm?-**

\- **Que es eso?-**

\- **Reproductor de música- **

\- **¿?-**

**Yuuki quiso sacar las dudas del chino así que presiono el botón de****_ play (_**** y como la escritora hace lo que dé la gana)**

**Una canción comenzó a sonar, era un género que ellos no habían escuchado.**

**_I _****_cant_** **_scape_** **_this_** **_hell_**

**_So many times I've tried_**

**_But I'm still caged inside._**

**Presiono** **pausa****, ****después****de decirle un NO por respuesta a komui cuando pregunto que si podía experimentar con el continuo su camino a la habitación donde le esperaba la pantera.**

**En la oficina.**

\- **Jefe komui‼- grito un muy agitado jony **

\- **Que pasa?-**

\- **T-tiene…tiene que ver esto-**

\- **Que cosa-**

\- **Es algo que registro Tim campy-**

\- **Sobre que?-**

\- **Yuuki-**

**Todos se congelaron por un momento y reaccionaron casi al instante ¿Qué podría grabar tim de ella que sea tan grave?**

**El primero en hablar fue lavi preguntando qué es lo que grabo. **

\- **Es algo que no nos contó- komui se puso serio ante esto y ordeno a hablar a Kanda y dos puntos (xD). En cuanto llegaron Tim salió de la bata del científico y se posiciono en el escritorio.**

\- **Tim ¿estaba en el tren?-**

\- **Si Allen, al parecer te siguió- Tim campy comenzó a proyectar el video donde se veía algo que sorprendió a todos.**

**En la habitación 136 se encontraba la saiyajin cómodamente en su cama hasta que tocaron su cama.**

\- **Yuuki- se escuchó al otro lado**

\- **Lavi?- abrió la puerta- que sucede?-**

\- **Komui quiere verte-**

\- **Si es sobre el reprod…-**

\- **No es eso, vamos- eso sonó algo frio, estaba en problemas eso sabía bien.**

**En la oficina**

\- **Aquí esta-**

\- **Yuuki- menciono lenalee con tono preocupante**

\- **0_0- se tensó algo no iba bien.**

\- **Yuuki, querempos que nos expliques algo- pronuncio el jefe, en el lugar se encontraba jony, Reever, Allen, kanda, lenalee y el inspector Lee.**

\- **Sobre que?-**

\- **Tim porfavor- el nombrado apareció proyectando el video anteriormente visto, cuando ella corto al akuma (lo cual a ellos no les llamo la atención) y lo ultimo cuando atrapa al tren.**

\- **Ahí- se congelo la imagen- yuuki ¿que significa esto?-**

\- **Yo…- cerro los puños**

\- **Habla mocosa- ese fue Kanda**

\- **Yo…- desvió la mirada**

\- **¿Eres un akuma modificado por el General Cross?- pregunto el inspector.**

\- **No‼ yo no soy esa cosa y ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Cross-**

\- **Entonces?- volvió a interrogar el 2 puntos- escuche que eras de otra dimensión, puede que seas un aku…-**

\- **NO‼, sí, soy de otra dimensión, no de un mundo paralelo imbecil‼-(mucho yuuki x3)**

**Todos guardaron silencio, en total fueron 3 minutos de esa incomodidad.**

\- **Entonces?-**

\- **NO PUEDO‼-**

\- **Porque?- a kanda le apareció un tic**

\- **No puedo, no después de lo que paso en la última dimensión donde estuve, no quiero que pase de nuevo-**

\- **A que…-**

\- **No quiero, no quiero‼, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO‼‼- coloco sus manos en su cabeza**

\- **Yuuki- Allen intento abrazarla**

\- **NO ME TOQUES‼- una ráfaga de viento inundo la oficina, ¿de dónde salió? Nadie sabe ya que no había ventanas en ese lugar, la menor desapareció de la vista de todos.**

**La peli negra se había tele transportado al parecer un bosque cerca del cuartel.**

\- **No quiero hic, papá- decía intentando detener las lágrimas. Estaba tan centrada en esto que no no to una presencia acercarse a ella.**

\- **Buenas señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-**

**Yuuki levanto la mirada encontrándose con un señor no mas de 20, piel morena, cabello algo largo ondulado, llevaba un traje que se veía caro, lo más curioso del hombre eran sus ojos color dorado y esas cicatrices en forma de cruz en su frente.**

\- **¿Y tu quién eres?- pregunto secándose las lagrimas**

\- **Oh, perdone mi descortesía- se inclinó al muy estilo Sebastián Michaelis, el cual provoco un escalofrió a la menor de solo recordarlo- mi nombre es Tikky, Tikky Mick-**


End file.
